A Place to Stay
by NomiNamikaze
Summary: Friends? Really? Is that what they call each other? How long will it take them to finally realize they are absolutely in love with each other? Hopefully Shikamaru realizes it before he loses her, for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go. First Story. First chapter. I'm sure you will all remember this day in your heart.**

**Edit1(Monday, April 29, 2013)**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 1:Home

Home, it was a word that comforted me, even just for a moment. Running high in the green trees was something that seemed to always clear my head, I seemed to always need a break from everything. Returning to the village from a two week mission in the sand village was something I've wanted for every second of those two weeks. I didn't have a problem with the Sand it was just so unbelievably hot.

Kiba Inuzuka was in front of me, without Akamaru he was pretty much unrecognizable. He was a part of the four member squad I was a part of and he was like the over protective brother of the group. He made fun of us. He would prank us. Hide our belongings. But if something happened, and we were hurt, he would definitely go the extra mile to make sure we were okay. And rain down hell on the perpetrator. He was also a helper. He didn't mind doing idiotic missions for Tsunade as long as it helped the village. He didn't like to be asked personal questions. He would get shy and stutter a lot. Not to mention blush.

Neji Huyga, was now everyone's friend. He was unbelievably kind, not to mention he smiled more often. He loved and cared for the team and his friends, and would never hesitate to help if someone asked. Especially the villagers.

Shikamaru Nara, the team captain, the genius seemed to become even smarter after the war, which was six years ago. He took the war hard, losing Asuma before the war started, taking Asuma down during the war, because of the reanimation jutsu, and his father died protecting him, later nearing the end of the war. He never really talked about his father's death, not even me. He would freak out at small things, like a small would or even a scratch. He seemed more like a parent than a team mate.

Myself, Sakura, kept calm and healed what ever it was that my best friend seemed to panic about. Kiba, with his irritating way of making fun of everyone, would always say that he was the father, and I was the mother of the group. Then I would just hit him the head for making such a reference. After the war, I decided upon myself that healing techniques and inhuman strength were not enough. I learned jutsu according to my chakra nature. I did not have one, or two, but I had three completely mastered. Water my main nature, I then learned lightning, and finally fire.

When the village gates were in view I got immediately excited to sleep in my own bed, even if just for an hour. When we entered the village gates, we ran across the rooftops to reach the top of the Kage building. The buildings were made more of wood from trees now rather than the concret ones we used to have before Pein. The village was basically set up the same way and the streets were also basically the same. The housing was a little different and there was tunnels that were built underneath the houses that lead to an underground safe house for the entire village. There was a sealed door that only a jonin shinobi could open that lead towards the forest. It was designed to have the villagers escape in a time of crisis more efficiently. Tatski, the fastest messenger hawk in the village hovered over leaving the tall building that help all the other messengers. It made me wonder where it was going in such a hurry that the village had to send him. Deep down I had sort of feeling that didn't feel to great. Was it worry? Or was it just an ominous feeling that was making me worry?

We arrived on the roof of the Kage building, it rested right in front of the faces of the kage of once before that looked down on that village, we then knelled before Tsunde, who had already been waiting for us. "Reporting. Mission was a success, no casualties, only enemy annihilated." Shikamaru said. Tsunade smiled. "Good now you for are done with that mission." "THANK THE LORD!" yelled Kiba, not caring about keeping up appearances.

"Now, it seemed a mission has just popped up. And you are the only ones that I can fully trust for it. Besides, Sakura will be needed more than anyone on this mission." Tsunade began to explain.

This was upsetting I was already for going home and sleeping long into the day tomorrow. "You will be leaving for the Hidden Cloud early tomorrow morning." At least I got to sleep in a bed. "A few of our shinobi, showed up in the Cloud. They are critically hurt and will need to be escorted home. Sakura, you're the best medic which is half the reason I'm sending this team. Also because you four are the best, and you have no choice but to bring them home alive." she starred at us as we all mulled over this mission, Shikamaru nodded and said, "I understand." Tsunade nodded and we flashed off the roof.

* * *

**Sorry this is still not as long as I wanted this to be! I want o add more but can't... It wouldn't mesh right with the next chapter! Next Chapter I will suck it up and write much more! Hope this editing was worth it! On to the next!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**A little longer than I orginally wrote, but last chapter I said this one was going to be longer! Turned out it was shorter!**  
**So I added some stuff. :) See how much I love you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NOR WILL I EVER, IF I DID WELL, LET'S JUST SAY A CERTAIN SOMEONE WOULD HAVE DIED ALREADY. :)**

**Edit1(Monday, April 29)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Village Hidden in the Clouds_

When we all cleaned ourselves up. Adjusting our Flak Jackets, we all looked similar, now I always wore my jacket since I was promoted to Jonin. I tied my maroon forehead protector in it's usual spot. We wore the usual blue long sleeve shirts, but Shikamaru's was black with the protector sown into the sleeve. Kiba however had to be different and didn't wear the blue undershirt at all. He just wore a short sleeve fish net and his jacket. We left the building all ready to either go to sleep or eat. Kiba went with Hinata and Shino for ramen and Neji went to find TenTen, since we would be leaving again tomorrow morning and she was leaving again during the night.

We were always so busy. It wasn't just us anymore, I myself haven't seen TenTen in months. Every so often us four would have barbeques with all our friends and family if they wanted to come, but that long stopped over five months ago. Shikamaru set off to the cemetery, somewhere he went before and after a mission. When I asked he shook his head and never answered the question. It was obvious that he went to see Asuma and his dad he just never wanted to talk about it. Those days I felt distant with Shikamaru like he wouldn't open up to me. We were best friends ever since our team started but never did he talk about their deaths. Not once. Not even a hint he wanted to talk about it. I always talked about my parents, openly even. But I just left it at he didn't want to talk about it, and that was that.

I decided I was going to go home. It was so empty, the house that I inherited after my parents died a couple years ago. Now since I couldn't afford it myself, I had Shikamaru, and Kiba live with me. Neji used to too, but he moved in with TenTen a month ago. I entered the large house's living room to be greeted by empty bags of chips and candy bar wrappers. It was all of ours we just never cleaned it up because we never had any time. I sighed. Might as well. Someone had to do it. I pulled over the garbage can from the kitchen and put in empty chip bag after chip bag and there must have been over twenty candy bar wrappers. In the broom closet I pulled out the vacuum that hadn't been used in months and vacuumed the living room. It sucked up all the crumbs, dirt, and god knows what else from the rug. I heard the noise of it sucking up all that nasty stuff from the rug and went over the places to vacuum not once but twice.

I finally could now see the floor and picked up the pillows that were tossed in the corner sat them on the couch and began to dust the pictures that hung on the wall. The pictures that hung on the wall were mostly family, and people that have passed, who were in our lives. Shikaku, was dusted first, a picture of Team Ten was next, the Third, my parents, Kiba's older sister, and Kiba's father. They all now looked spiffy.

I moved into the kitchen. Mopped, cleaned out the fridge of all the spoiled food and things that just looked like you would get some form of disease if they were eaten. And before I noticed it the fridge was completely empty. I washed off the table, the fridge and cleaned the counters. I put all the dishes and glasses in the dish washer and switched it on, to clean all the dishes. All off that took two hours. And no one even came home yet. I had nothing to do with myself now. So I dragged my body up the stairs and into my bed.

I didn't know what time it was in the morning, but I quickly got myself up from the bed and went to the small dresser across from my bed. I quickly put on an old jacket that I used for the cold mornings and nights. I went out of my room, it seemed no one was awake yet. I was a little sleepy, but knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, so I went downstairs and decided to make some breakfast for the rest of them. Something was off. The air was awkwardly cold and damp. Downstairs the walls had a weird red color that wasn't there when I went to bed. Blood. The smell of decay was everywhere. The cold eerie feeling stayed lingering in the air and the three bodies on the ground barely recognizable. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. Three of my teammates dead. In my living room. It was unbelievably scary. My body went cold and I covered my mouth muffling my scream. "Hello Sakura." said a voice behind. I turned horrified to find Sasuke there, holding his sword in hand bloodied with three different types. I screamed.

"Shhhhh, Sakura, it's me. Shhhhh." it was Shikamaru. He ran into my room wearing nothing buy pants. His hair was in his ponytail still but it was all lose and wasn't in its regular spot. Shikamaru's room was down the hall. Kiba's was downstairs next to the kitchen. Hopefully I didn't wake him up too.

Shikamaru was next to me now sitting on my bed. I was a sweaty mess no doubt my hair was all over the place. Shikamaru, was somehow always here for me. He replaced the empty part left behind from over five years ago.

My heart was shattered and he fixed it again. He laid me back down in the bed and he laid down next to me. He brought me close to him and I was sucked into his warmth. I felt safe every time he would hold me like this. After every bad dream. I slowly drifted into sleep. Shikamaru was already asleep and I was becoming accustomed to his breathing pattern, the up and down of his chest seemed almost relaxing, it was nice.

The morning shone through the white curtains in my room that were pulled together. The room was cold and so was I. I moved my arms around and stretched out. Shikamaru was gone, and the bed almost seemed empty without him there.

After a quick change of clothes, we left for the gates of the village we always met there no matter what. We still had to wait for Shikamaru though, he was at the cemetery still. For the average ninja it would take two weeks to get there. For us only a week.

The first two days went slow. We would take turns filling the canteens, and on hot days we moved during the night and slept during the day. The forth day took the longest and now we had to go on a path for now because the forest was not privatized by a near by village that was not very friendly with shinobi in their territory. The past was a longer way to the ocean, we would end up at a dock to get on a boat to get to the village that seemd even more further away from when we started.

Neji made the meals, I healed small scrapes, and sometimes Kiba would go crazy and make Neji summon his hawk to get us there faster, which happened more than once. When we got to the dock there were three boats there we had Kiba go over to the dock worker and have someone take us there because we didn't know the way of the water to the village and it would be simpler. We didn't want to get lost.

"Sorry, don't have a boat for ya'" said a man with a beard. He was dirty, not to mention was doing the whole lumber jack look.

"HA! That is such a lie, there are three fine looking boats right over there! Now give us a boat, seriously." Kiba said starting to get pissed off.

"Sorry, I'm all outta boats." said the man, he made a grunting sound and mumbled something under his breath that sounded a little like "God damn kids" he began to walk away towards a shed. "Come back tomorrow."

"What the hell did you say to me!" Kiba yelled. He was stomping his foot now and his hands on his hips. "Listen, we need a god damn boat, and it seems that you, are the one that has these boats! So we want a stupid mother fucking boat!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I don't have anymore, ya' shoulda' got here earlier." the man said walking into his little shed that he used as an office.

"Kiba, we can just use Neji's hawk to get us there." Shikamaru said. "There's no need to be causing all this trouble." Shikamaru didn't notice Neji's facial expression when he said this. He was exhausted. We ran for three days straight because of the soldier pills the affects were beginning to wear off.

"No! I will not let him win this!" Kiba yelled. Shikamru rubbed his temples. "Besides look at Neji! I bet he couldn't even summon a baby bird rather than a hawk to carry four people!"

Half an hour later we were soaring over the ocean with a not so happy Kiba, Neji who looked like he was on the brink of death and the hawk wasn't looking so great either.

We arrived at the village a day later, we came near the tallest gates any of us have ever seen. They opened when we stated our business and we entered into the village. The tallest buildings made from stone towered over us and the clouds touched the tops of the building. The air was a little hair to breathe but we got used to it. No one was there to meet us or escort us to where we were supposed to go so we quickly dashed towards the Kage building that stood tall in the center of the village. We were tired and all we wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Hmm. Exceded Expections. Not bad. I think this was a success. And I'm falling in love with Kiba again.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Woo! Chapter three DONE!  
**

**From here on most chapters have cliff hangers! :O  
**

**As Always...  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
**

**As I was typing this out I was watching Remember the Titans good movie. Can't help that i was getting distracted.  
**

**After this chapter the updates might not be everyday...school...what can i tell ya'?  
**

**So let's get on with the chapter! Doubt you read this anyway!  
**

**Edit1(Monday, April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Never Underestimate Konoha

When we arrived Shikamaru went through the mile speech, "We are from Konoha..."

The plan the Raikage had for us wasn't really what we had in mind. He absolutely insisted that we stay for the night and leave tomorrow. Shikamaru, accepted, just to make him happy. The Raikage gave us a small room in the building next door. It was actually quite large, considering he said small. We came to the room and I took the smallest room because it only had one bed in it. The room had a small window and the besd was pushed right up against it with white fluffy blankets that reminded me of clouds. Was that he purpose? the nightstand had nothing but a lamp and a clock.

I came out then changed into comfortable clothing and sitting on the couch. This village was beautiful the whole north wall was glass and you could see the stars and the rocky mountains that were covered by the dark gray clouds. The couch was a leather and there in front of it was a coffee table that had a bouquet of roses on it. Shikamaru came from the other room that he would share with Neji.

He came over and sat next to me on the couch. "So, what was your dream about?" he came out and asked. I yawned saying. "The same one I always have." he sighed and leaned back on the couch. He was starring out the window now. I turned to him.

"Shikamaru?" I mumbled. He turned to me. "Do, you think I'll ever get over it?" I asked. I wanted his honest opinion. I began to twiddle with my fingers nervously. His face changed into a frown.

"Well, your strong, an-" I stopped him.

"I Don't need to hear that." I said. "I want to know if you think I'll someday be okay." He starred at me for a little bit. "Like the dreams will stop and I'll be able to sleep like any other person." and then out the window again.

"I don't know, I wish I did, and I hate not knowing things, it's such a drag." his fists were clenched tight. I took my hand and put it on top of his and he flinched a little at the touch.

"WE FOUND FOOD!" came a yell from the door way. The door slammed against the wall since Kiba violently kicked it open trying to make the most dramatic entrance as possible. I quickly moved my hand away and blushed slightly. I didn't know why I was blushing. Shikamaru was my best friend not, my boyfriend. I didn't even like him.

Instead of sitting at the table like normal people we spread the food out on the floor and we all sat around it like it was a picnic. "So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Kiba asked with a bunch of rice in his mouth. He spat some of it out while he talked. And some of it ended up on Neji and he wiped it off making a face of disgust.

I panicked a bit. Did he see us? "Haha. Geez, Sakura, don't take it so seriously." he said shoving more roof in his mouth. "wait...did you guys have...sex...?" he asked.

"NO! YOU LITTLE PERV!" I yelled loudly punching him right on the top of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing the top of his head. "OW!" this time Kiba was hit by Shikamaru. "Geez, I was kidding." he continued to rub his head. Neji moved his hand towards Kiba and he snapped into action slapping Neji's hand away and punching him in the face as in self defense.

"WHAT THE HELL KIBA!"

"You were gonna' hit me!" he yelled to Neji.

"No! I was just getting a bowl of soba noodles!" He said punching him back, and pointing to the bowl of soba noodles directly in front of Kiba.

"OW!" Kiba yelled.

"You get what you deserve." Neji said putting the noodles into his mouth.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"It was fate that I did."

"Ugh! Can we not get into this whole bunch of shit again..." Kiba whined and Neji gave him the evil look that made Kiba twitch a little bit.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and making fun of Kiba. Neji kept harassing him about his annoying habits. Like the fact that he sang in the shower and that he slurped his soup. This seemed to pass the time quite quickly. After dinner everyone got up and went off to the room's saying good night. Kiba however was left to sit on the couch.

I didn't sleep that entire night. I knew if I did I would have another bad dream and it wasn't worth it waking everyone up again with my screams. They deserved a good nights sleep. I just lay in bed thinking of random things. All of the things Kiba said were screwing with my mind. Why would he think that? Before I noticed it, it was light outside. Someone was angrily knocking at the door and I yelled, "I'M UP!"

"YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!" Kiba managed to scream at me at four in the morning. I smiled to him sweetly as if taking a compliment.

"Thanks." I said. We planned on leaving around five to get an early start. Shikamaru would even be happier if I healed the shinobi in less than and hour. We ate small helpings of rice and the left the room empty behind us. We made our way to the Raikage building which was less than two minutes away. We would meet with the shinobi there that we would be escorting home.

"So who do you think they are?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"Probably a few dumb chunin that got lost along the way on a mission." Kiba answered.

When we arrived at the office Shikamaru knocked on the large doors of the Kage office. "You three wait out here." he said and walking through the door, after the loud booming voice yelled to come in.

**_Shikamaru's P.O.V._**

Leaving my three teammates behind, I opened the door and walked in. I didn't glance at the ninja we would be taking I walked straight toward the Raikage. This was such a drag, such an easy mission Tsunade sent us on. It was dumb for her to send and us for something as silly as this. For the past how many years we've been doing S-Rank missions. I'd rather be sleeping or starring at the clouds from the roof of the house I shared with Sakura and Kiba.

I missed the old days when I would have maybe a week or more off from a mission rather than a couple hours. What a drag. I knelled before the Raikage. "AH! Konoha!, here are your four shinobi." the Raikage announced.

The assistant to the Raikage who reminded me a lot of what Shizune would do around the building, which was everything, she stood next to him looking over a clipboard for something. She then spoke up. "Their wounds need more advanced healing, our medics did the best they could." the woman said. "AH!" yelled the Raikage., his loud boom caused the woman to jump. "Give this to your Hokage." he said giving a scroll to me. The scroll was sealed only the decipher unit could unseal it now. Or Kiba, given time.

"I understand." I said back taking the scroll and putting it in my back pocket.

"Your Hokage messaged us that you have a medic on your team, are you sure only one can manage?" the woman obviously doubted Konoha's abilities. Without looking at the fours wounds I said,

"Yes, in fact, more than enough." The look on her face was priceless. She was the one who doubted Konoha. She shouldn't have said anything. I looked at the four shinobi for the first time. I was wondering who they were for some time.

* * *

**WOO! Cliff hanger type thing. The next one's worse, but the story is just getting started! I'm so happy I finally go to the part where I can switch to P.O.V of different people. Sakura was getting a bit boring. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Don't be shy...I know you want to ;)  
**

**Next Chapter: Dead...Coming soon...to a computer/phone/tablet/other handheld devices near you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**Last Chapter for the day! WOO! I started and i couldn't stop!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**I've been having fun with Kiba again. :P  
**

**I was suprisingly happy with this chapter. Definitely more happy than the last ones.  
**

**So who are the people Shikamaru saw in the Kage's office?  
**

**Why is this Chapter labeled Dead?  
**

**hmmmmmm...questions, questions. but no answers...yet...  
**

**READ AND REVIEW  
**

**Edit1(Monday, April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dead

**Naruto's P.O.V**

We must have sat in that stupid boring room for hours until Granny sent over people to help us out. All we needed were medics the rest we could handle fine on our own. But then Granny absolutely had to send ANBU to get us.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

For a split second my mind stopped working, which never happens, about to yell out their names I stopped myself. My face must of looked ridiculous because my mouth was gaping open ready to yell. I stopped myself that god for this mask.

"Take these four and leave as soon as you can, we are very busy here." said the woman. I didn't like her very much. I looked back towards them and nodded even though all I wanted to do was slap her. I gestured Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha to follow me out the door.

Five years ago Naruto, deciding it was best that he by himself ran after Sasuke. Sai, wanted to go, he was the new member and we all came to be friends with Sai. Sai just felt since he was friends with everyone else that he shoule probably at least try to get along with Sasuke for Naruto's and Sakura's sake. So, long ago Sai made a promise he would help Naruto.

When the two decided to leave Kakashi stopped them, saying that it was best he came along too. Tsunade and Sakura stopped all three, and Naruto asked Sakura to come. Tsunade thought it would be wonderful if she went there would be a medic with them. She declined. She was tired of running after Sasuke, she pleaded all three to stay but they ended up leaving. Leaving Sakura behind.

After so long everyone just thought they died. They weren't coming back and now here they were.

When the four of us got out of the room Sakura, Neji, and Kiba were all hidden by masks. Our identities must remain secret, we couldn't show ourselves. My mind went blank when I remembered I couldn't call Sakura by her name. What should I do? What a drag. ANBU teams usually weren't seen around other just usually one of them, and then they would relay the information to the others in private.

"Where should we heal them?" I asked turning towards Sakura. It took some time for her to respond when she realized I was talking to her. We went towards the hospital in the village after leaving the Kage building. The silence was awkward, it shouldn't be but it was. Why did Tsunade send us on this mission if she knew it was them? Wouldn't it be better if we didn't go as ANBU? I just agreed with everything for now. Such a drag.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Shikamaru somehow got us a private room where I could heal the four. They were bloody and dirty. All this time, five years, where could they have been? What could they have gone through?

Neji and Kiba stayed outside the room making sure no one came in. We didn't need to attract attention. Shikamaru was in the room with me. The hospital despite, it being a hospital, was very...depressing. There were two beds in the room. I had Kakashi and Sasuke lay down, they seemed to be the worse. Naruto leaned on Kakashi's bed and Sai sat down on a stool next to Sasuke's bed. Well didn't they become good friends. I preformed a few hand signs and when finished a giant dark blue orb appeared around all four of them. I kept my concentration, going over every wound, every broken bone, and every scratch, completely healing them.

"Oi, ANBU lady." Naruto mumbled. I looked over towards him. "Do you know Sakura Haruno?" it was such an awkward question. Did I know myself? For the sake of ANBU, Tsunade had me wear a wig that was long and the hair was the standard black. Pink was to memorable and noticeable. I was trying to figure out how to answer this when Naruto beat me to it. "Guess, you can't answer that, can you." Naruto said he frowning.

"Why do you ask?" I was simply curious.

"Well, we thought, maybe she, and some other friends were going to be here for us." Naruto silently said. I wanted to get up and hug him, tug off my mask and hug him to the point when he couldn't breathe. "She didn't die did she?" he asked. I smiled under my mask.

"I don't believe so." I answered trying to hold in my laughter. I thanked god Kiba wasn't here because he wouldn't be able to control himself and burst out laughing. He smiled, actually, all four of them smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good." he said. After I was finished healing them, I released the jutsu taking away the orb. I tried to force myself up but started to fall back down to the ground. A pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. I looked to my right to find Shikamaru there holding me up. I think I was blushing, because my face was on fire.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

The only good thing about these damn masks was that no one could see my face which was on fire and most likely as red as a tomato. It seemed that anymore i should just walk around all day with them on even when I'm not in uniform. What a drag. I noticed Sakura falling as soon and she released the jutsu. "I'm fine now, thank you." she said. I didn't realize that she was in my arms for that long.

We left the village and now were on the bird,again, Neji summoned for us. Neji took the front. Kiba took the back, the four we were escorting were in the middle and me and Sakura sat above on a smaller version of the hawk below Neji summoned for us. Sakura was recovering from her amount of chakra she used. I knew she would be like this. That technique took so much out of her. "Why did you even use that jutsu?"

"It was faster...I just wanted to get out of the village faster...really...want to get...home." she mumbled and drifted into sleep.

When we got to land we all hoped off the hawks and Sakura could now stand without wobbling. Naruto got much more hyper-active like he always had been, unlike how he was when we were in the hospital. He wouldn't shut the fuck up. Sai started to get happier I guess, I really never knew with that kid. Kakashi began to get more mellower and begin to talk here and there. Sauske was completely silent. We decided to rest for the night here, but we camped a good distance away from the dock so Kiba wouldn't get up in the night, wonder off, and get in a fight with the boat guy again.

In the morning we barely ate anything besides some soldier pills to get us through the next three days. Sakura was walking just behind Neji when he completely stopped and she bumped into him. "Geez you could have warned me." putting her hands on her hips.

"Get ready someone's coming." he said.

"NOT TO MENTION THEY HAVE A HUGE CHAKRA!" Kiba cried out from the back.

"So you felt it too?" Neji asked Kiba. "I thought it was out of the ordinary."

"Why are we just hearing about this now then?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't know they were coming after us until now." Neji said. Great this wasn't good. A large chakra, and it was us four. Not to mention while fighting we would have to protect Naruto and them. Ugh. This was such a drag.

"How come we couldn't feel it?" Sakura asked.

"IT'S PRETTY WELL MASKED!" Kiba yelled again from the back.

Neji turned around to Kiba and yelled, "IF YOUR GOING TO BE IN THIS CONVERSATION GET THE FUCK UP HERE!" Kiba scampered up to us and walked with us silently.

"How many?" I asked.

"Seven, wait no, there's eight." Neji said. _Great_ that made things better.

"Summon four tigers," I told Sakura. "You get away with those four and get to the village."

"WHAT NO!" she yelled back to me. "What it one of you get hurt?" she had a point, I now figured out that my plan made no sense. Three against eight would definitely never work. I was to quick to think of her safety let alone everyone's on the team.

"They're getting closer." Neji said.

"Fine, we all stay here and fight some how protect those four too."

"WE can fight." Nauto rudely interrupted. "Don't count us out."

"Wrong, we're here to protect you, not let you get even more hurt that would be no good. Plus! Tsunade would not be happy with us." Kiba said. "And when we get back i plan on sleeping, not listening to a five hour lecture."

"They're right Naruto we have to let them handle it." Kakashi said.

"But-" Naruto began to argue. Kakashi starred him down making sure he completely understood that he would not be able to help this time.

"Naruto, you will just get in their way." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. But you could tell he wasn't happy in the slightest.

"They're getting closer." Neji informed us again. A couple minutes later eight ninja appeared from the forest. All of them dressed in a black cloak.

"Hand over Sasuke Uchiha, and you will all be able to leave here." the one hooded man said. "I'm feeling generous today, you're lucky."

"And who might you be?" Kiba asked. He was always the one that talked to the bad guys. He always seemed to come up with witty remarks.

"Sorry, I'm not _that_ generous." the hooded man said. He took his sword from the sheath on his back. On instant he was there then we wasn't. Some guy then attacked Neji. That guy picked the wrong one.

Two went up against Kiba, one came flying towards me and two came towards Sakura. Shit. Where was that guy? I looked back towards the others after defeating my guy and there he was. I saw maybe a glance. He was hurling the sword towards Sasuke. The hooded man beat me to it, just as I got close blood splattered on my face.

* * *

**UGH. I AM SO TIRED! IT IS FINISHED. YESSSSSSSS. UNTIL I TRY TO GO TO SLEEP AND THERE IT IS HAUNTING MY MIND, IT'S NOT THAT LATE YOU COULD WRITE ANOTHER...C'MON...BUT I WILL NOT GIVE IN! I WILL STAY STRONG! AND I WILL GO TO SLEEP! UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**SO WHO'S BLOOD IS THAT?  
**

**WHO ARE THE MYSTERY CLOAKED PEOPLE?  
**

**HMMMMM.  
**

* * *

**Read Thank You, a Gaara and Sakura Fanfiction.  
**

**I hope I improved this chapter, even maybe in the slightest. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

**FINALLY I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER BE DONE THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**I was seriously considering quiting, but, I was like no! Gotta' keep typing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...I MIGHT STEAL IT...BUT I DON'T THINK MASASHI KISHIMOTO WOULD BE TO HAPPY SO...I'M NOT GOING TO STEAL IT EITHER  
**

**SO, SO, TIRED SO READ ON!  
**

**Don't forget to review.  
**

**Edit1 (Monday, April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Strictly Secret

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

It was like a nightmare. Neji killed the one man that went towards him. It didn't take long, he was no match for Neji.

The two who went against Kiba were on the ground he was sealing one into one of his large scrolls to take back to the Intel Division.

The other two Sakura had to take down were on the ground collapsed in pain. This all happened in slow motion, right before a sword went directly through Sakura's side.

The hooded man drew the sword from her body, and immediately after she fell to the ground. I was freaking out on the inside unable to show my emotions as an ANBU was so much work and took so much energy. Before I could do anything more Neji stormed in front of me, picked up Sakura, and ran away with her. It was a plan I created, us getting hurt like this rarely happened. But when it did one of us were to take the injured getting away as fast as possible. It was easy the injured wouldn't get in our way and we would be able to fight more it only worked when the fight was almost over or the two other were able to control the situation.

Kiba yelled and went to attack the man but in a quick glance he fled. He tried to run after him but I yelled to him to stop. We had to leave before they came back but needed time to separate us from Neji, most likely he had his and Sakura's masks off. "Seal that one too." I said pointing to the one that Sakura took out without killing him. Kiba nodded and got to work.

"Oi," Naruto said, I turned to see him clenching his fists in an angry matter. "What about your teammate?" I didn't understand what he meant. I only guessed he didn't see Neji take her away. Was he this dense? Obviously two of the people that were just here aren't here anymore. I remembered to not show emotion, not even a quiver of worry was to come from my voice. Knowing he would take it the wrong way from what he was assuming.

I said. "We don't have time for it. We need to start heading back to the village as soon as possible."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about her?!" Naruto yelled.

I responded with a flat out. "No."

"What do you mean!?" Naruto yelled again. "She's your teammate!" I took a deep breathe, why did he have to make this so difficult?

"We need to get back to the village as soon as possible, especially for you four, it's the whole purpose of the mission." I sighed. "Right now getting you four home and safe and completing the mission with a success is more important."

All of a sudden I felt a fist collide with my mask breaking the mask in half. "NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled to him. I was zooming backward towards a tree and slammed against the hard trunk spitting blood out. What a drag now most likely everyone knew who I was.

Tsunade wasn't going to be happy.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I now felt the wind hitting my face, the cool air made me colder than I already was and shiver. "'Neji?" I mumbled. His mask was removed and I saw he face again. It seemed we were flying on one of his hawks.

"You alright?" he asked me, not taking his eyes off of the view in front of him. Everything was a blur, I could barely hear or see anything. "What did you say?" I asked Neji. I heard the mumbling coming from his direction but couldn't make out the words.

"We are almost at the village, just a couple minutes, hold on." he said. This time he was looking at me making sure I heard every word. I was tired and cold and I could feel myself slipping. "Neji..." I mumbled. Everything was going black and my eyes shut tightly closed. "Hurry..."

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Everyone knew now, this was pretty much rule number one.

I was slumped against a tree my head facing the ground starring blankly trying to figure out what to do next. I don't even think this ever happened before. What a drag. I'll be the first ANBU in history to be revealed.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Naruto mumbled still in the position from punching me in the face. I spat out blood again. I tried to to get up but my body didn't allow me to do so. When I finally got the hang of being up and I feel to my knees. The force he had in his punch was outrageous. It made me wonder if this is what Sakura's victims went through. My balance was thrown completely off. Of all the times Sakura wasn't here to heal. Fighting against my own body I stood up with Kiba getting up from sealing one of the hooded men, coming to help.

"Damn. Naruto, this wasn't supposed to happen." I said with a smirk. I wasn't angry or anything just kind of scarred of how Tsunade would act when she found out. This might be my last few hours of my life I thought.

"I guess it wouldn't matter about showing emotions now, would it?" I said. "My other teammate probably already has her at the village guess you didn't notice he was gone with her did you? No,need to worry. She'll be fine." I said, reassuring Naruto wasn't that hard of a job. Kakashi smiled to me.

"I thought it was you." he said.

"Really, how?" I asked, to be honest I was quite curious.

"The way you handle things. No one else I know has such a high level thinking." he told me. That was amazing that he figured it out so quickly.

"Ah, man, what a drag." I said with another smirk. "Well, we have to hurry and get to the village." I said gesturing everyone to follow me.

When we got to the village Kiba wouldn't take a no from me, and sent me to the hospital to get checked out.

I was put in the same room with Sakura and Neji met us at the hospital and escorted the four to Tsunade. Kiba was healed and then he was told to meet with the Hokage for a special task. He didn't know what it was but before he went dropped the scrolls off at the Intel Division. I finally fell asleep in the small white bed. I was more exhausted than I thought I was.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Is Shikamaru the only member you know of?" Tsunade asked the four of us. In return we all nodded out heads. "Then, I'll add your named to the list..." Tsunade said. I wasn't sure if she was talking aloud to herself or not.

"What list?" Naruto asked. Leave it to the dobe to be intrusive. Sure I was curious what the list was but it seemed important enough that Tsunade would take her time to add out names to this list.

"The team that escorted you, is known as the top ranked ANBU team in all of the country, and ninja around the world. Their identities are very top secret, only I and themselves know their true identity. Mostly we clear the people's mind who discover their identities but you only discovered Shikamaru, that's harmless. The four off them are written in every Bingo book, under a name given to them by the villages. Shikamaru is known as the Shadow of Konoha. Not because of his shadow jutsus either. If someone were to hunt them down, it'd be easy for me to know all of the people who know of their identities, easier to protect them in case that someone were to go after their loved ones. Or the people who know of them." she explained. "You four have to keep this a complete secret. Shikamaru will be released from the hospital late tonight."

Now the part I didn't want to hear. My punishment. "Sasuke, it seems that I cannot let you walk free around the village right away, the other villages would not be happy to see that the man who killed some of their shinobi go unpunished. They're already annoyed with the fact I even let you back in here alive. A year suspension of your chakra, then six months of D-rank missions that will only contribute to the village. You will then be supervised until the supervisor sees that you have proven yourself." Tsunade took a breathe and one of the ANBU from before entered the room. "You will now be taken to have your chakra sealed." Tsunade said.

The ANBU came and took me away to a room down the hall and down winding stairs below the ground of the building. We entered a dark room that when we entered fire appeared in the torches on the walls. Three other ninja positioned themselves in a triangle. The ANBU bit his thumb and put a streak of blood on my wrists. He formed a hand sign and the word SEAL appeared on my wrists in black. The triangle formed on the ground with green and chakra poured out of me and soared into the air it followed the path to the small pedestal inside the triangle. It formed a black jar with my name on it. One of the ninja took the jar opened a door on the wall and put my jar inside sealing up my chakra. I was feeling woozy. But I was sent back to Tsunade's office.

"It seems that your houses haven't been rebuilt. Even though you three were here and citizens after Pein the houseing was not ordered to be built after you three were assumed dead. And so Sai and Kakashi will stay with Yamato and Sasuke and Naruto will stay with Sakura." Tsunade said. When she was finished, the dog boy walked in without the dog. Strange. "KIBA!" Naruto yelled. Ohh... that's right that was his name.

"Kiba will take you four to your houses. Kiba also lives with Sakura." I really wasn't sure on the whole idea of staying with Sakura.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Sorry, Naruto, Sakura's in the hospital, she gets out tomorrow." Kiba said. Naruto frowned at the fact that he wouldn't get to see Sakura until tomorrow.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was warm again. But when I woke up it was pitch dark. Moonlight shown through the window to my side and there was someone resting on the bed next to mine in the hospital room. I tried to sit up but it didn't work. I cried out in pain when I fell back down to the bed. "Don't try to sit up." the figure said. Automatically when he talked I knew it was Shikamaru. Thank god he was okay. "You'll reopen your wound." he sounded so cold towards me.

"You know when I'm going to be released?" I asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." he said angrily. He was annoyed at something.

"When are you being let out?" I asked.

"Don't know." he was even more angry than last time.

"What's your issue?" I asked him getting annoyed with his attitude. We were best friends but he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Why did you do it? It seemed it was just like almost 10 years ago! You trying to gain his acceptance!" he yelled at me.

"Do what?"

"Protect him!" he yelled louder this time. Was he talking about Sasuke, this was ridiculous.

"Sasuke was part of this mission, it was our job to get him here, to the village, he would've died if I didn't barge in front of him!"

"You could have died!" he yelled at me. "It's my job to protect you! You're part of my team." he seemed to take his time to think before he spoke. What was his problem tonight I was doing the mission. If it was anyone else he would be freaked out a little not be all angry with them.

"Sasuke was once on my team, and it was part of our mission to get him home safely." I yelled back to him and ignored what ever he said next, crawling back into bed and went to sleep.

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

Finally I was home! The potato chip bags were gone when I opened the door for Naruto and Sasuke. It was nice being greeted to a clean house for once. What upset me was the fact that Sasuke was staying here. Damn whoever cleaned up the house from before left the garbage can in the middle of the living room and it was over flowing. It seemed like the dish washer was making some strange noise as well.

"Ha, don't mind the mess." I said. "All of us are super busy so we never get anything down around here."

Naruto wondered over to the bookshelf next to he entry way to the kitchen it was my favorite part of the house. The bookshelf showed all of our pictures, starting from when we were genin.

Then transitioned to when we were on chunin teams, after the war and then to our ANBU team and Jonin promotions. There were other pictures too, like the ones with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"There used to be more, but when Neji moved out to live with TenTen, he took them with him." I said kicking the bags, that the other missed, into the corner of the room. "You guys hungry? Cause, there is nothing in the house." no one answered. "Okay, you will be sleeping in Neji's room upstairs then. There's sleeping bags in the closet." Silence. "Guys?"

"Looks like everyone moved on with there lives. And even changed." Naruto said. "How is everyone now?" he asked me. He was asking the wrong person. I was out of the village more than any of them.

"Well, Ino isn't a ninja anymore she works more with the pharmacy and volunteers to help out her father every now and again, Choji works on a team of chunin, haven't seen him in maybe two months, Hinata works on a jonin team as the tracker and censor. Kurinai had he kid, Guy works on a jonin team now only doing special missions. Shino is on a team with Lee and a few other chunin. TenTen as her own team and does S-ranked missions mostly I barely see her even though her and Neji are more than ever in love. Did I forget anyone?"

I tried to figure out on my own. "Oh," I couldn't believe who I forgot, "Neji, works with a couple jonin and protects mostly the Hokage and even some of the feudal lords. Sakura...works at the hospital, and does high-ranked missions now and again, myself, I do missions constantly. And finally Shikamaru, he's always out on missions, I sometimes wonder what that guy does." I laughed nervously. The last four were lies I made up on the way here. Hopefully they were believable.

I was so exhausted I forgot about food. "Well, I'm going to bed." I said yawning. I started to walk into the kitchen. "Upstairs, first door on the right." I said opening the door to my room walking in, and collapsing into my bed. Books were sprawled on the floor full of sealing techniques, and the rest of the room was a mess. But no doubt I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**And finally the ending to chapter 5. Whew! thought that would never be done! Stay tuned for the next chapter! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

**I've been sick all day I'm just glad I was able to write this chapter.  
**

**I added alot of things to this chapter, that I didn't immediately plan on using. That's why it took so long.  
**

**This one is kind of an informational chapter, and I added a lot of funny stuff to it, with Neji, and Kiba.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**I'm starting to figure out how much disclaimers bug me.  
**

**And here we go with the next chapter!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Edit1 (Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Your Health

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When I woke up, Shikamaru had vanished.

I sat up and the pain I experienced last night was gone. I pulled up my shirt to see the wound, it was completely healed. Being an ANBU had it's perks the medics were a lot faster when healing people and were more experienced. However there were fewer medics. It wasn't really a problem though considering how fast they got us out of the hospital. I got off my bed and changed into a red v-neck shirt and a black skirt. This was what I usually wore around the village on the days I was off. I slipped on my black sandals and combed my hair out. I left the room and walked out to the front desk. Rue was there, the captain of the ANBU medical corps, I was released from the hospital and walked out the front doors.

When I got to the gates of the hospital Shikamaru was standing there leaning against the one column. He was smoking the thing that I could never stand about him. I absolutely hated it, the smell just bugged me down to the very core. He threw it to the ground, stomped on it and looked back up at me. I tried to find some sign of emotion in his but his face was full of lack of sleep and his eyes were blood shot. "I'm sorry." he said still starring back at the crushed cigarette. "I just got mad, more at myself, I didn't want to lose you and I felt that it was my fault that you got hurt." he continued to say, still starring at his cigarette. I walked up over to him and put more arms around him hugging him like he hugged me when I had my bad dreams. He smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, and then I snapped back into the Sakura that hated those things. And I slapped him across the face, not hard, but hard enough to get him a little mad.

"That was for being a jerk and why do you smell like alcohol? It's two in the afternoon!" I yelled.

"I wasn't drinking, I just haven't washed clothes in awhile." he said. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked. He rubbed the spot were I slapped him accepting defeat.

"Yeah," I responded, I never realized how much I was starving. "and I thought you quit smoking."

"I have one, once in awhile." he said with a smile. I guess that was better than every day.

We went to our usual restaurant, we sat down at the usual spot this was how it was supposed to be, and now that Naruto and everyone were back things would change. I wondered if they would want to do so much things with me, hang out, sure, it would be great getting to talk and be with them again, but I liked my life without them.

Was that bad?

We both ordered mackerel and kelp and I ordered some nice hot soup. We ate till we ran out of food. We both got hot cups of tea and we talked and laughed about stupid things. I remembered Sasuke and Naruto would be at the house when we got back, I wasn't sure how I felt on that whole thing yet. "So how much have they changed?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but Naruto did punch me." he said rather casually.

"He did?" said trying to hold back laughter.

He told me the whole story and it made me wish I was there for it. We left the restaurant when we turned onto the street where all the markets were, we had to go down this street do get to the house, Shikamaru fell to the ground. Something like cardboard hit me and him, but I didn't understand why he fell. "Oh! I'm hit you got me!" he yelled from the ground. I looked to see our attacker. It was his god son Hiruzen. Shikamaru was playing dead when he ran over to his side and kicked him with his foot kind of nudging him.

"C'mon Uncle Shikamaru! It was only cardboard, mom won't let me had real ones, geez your so weak." he said to him.

"It's just because your so strong." Shikamaru said sitting up, uninjured. "Where is your mom?"

"She's buying fruit down the street." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen was like a smaller version of Asuma, and he always wanted to be a ninja, even aspired to be the Hokage, like his grandfather, and his namesake. He reminded me a little of Naruto, and I wondered if one day Naruto would become his mentor like Jiraya was for him.

"There you are!" Kurenai said carrying a bag of groceries. "Oh, Shikamaru, your back." she said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, last night, I'm really tired though." he said. He got up and brushed off his pants. She smiled back and the gave the bag to he son, who looked unhappy about carrying a bag of groceries.

"Well, we'll leave you to go get some rest. Nice seeing you Sakura." she said leaving. Hiruzen started to walk away and turned around a little while yelling. "BYE UNCLE SHIKAMARU, BYE SAKURA!" Shikamaru just waved back and I stood there with a smile on my face.

We turned towards the house and we stopped when we turned down the small street that lead to my house, and a few other villagers on it.

"Ready?" he asked. I wasn't sure how I was going to act when I saw those two. I opened the door a little slower than I usually would. When I walked in the door no one was here, but the pound of trash left by Kiba. "Oi, Kiba, we're home!" Shikamaru yelled into the empty house. "Knowing him hes probably asleep." he said. I went to the kitchen to see our food situation. No food. That was our situation.

"I'll go shopping then tonight with Kiba." I always went with Kiba, he would help me pick out some food, even if some was complete junk food.

"HEY! You guys are here!" Kiba yelled form the door way.

Naruto and Sasuke came behind him and Naruto ran for me embracing me in a hug. When he let me go he was so excited to see me and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, Sakura, Neji's lookin' for ya'" he said. "He seemed pretty panicky, you might wanna' find him quickly before he does something and hurts himself again."

"Hurts himself?" Naruto asked.

Ugh. I didn't even want to talk about the time Neji was in a complete panic mode when he thought TenTen was going to end their relationship. He was so worried he went to the training grounds to work out his nerves and ended up getting stabbed by a sharp piece of wood that flew off the log we used for punching and kicking for practice because he used it so much. His knuckles were bloody and his upper arm was bloody from the piece of wood that went through him. We was running all over the village looking for me to heal him. When he found me I asked why he didn't just go to the hospital, and said he didn't think of it at the time. Later on we learned that TenTenn was just going to ask him to move in with her rather than break up with him. It went in the complete opposite direction that he was thinking. Neji...

"Don't ask." Kiba said shaking his head remembering the memory I just did.

"Why was Neji looking for me?" I asked.

"I don't know, he stormed off when I told him I didn't know where you were." Kiba said. "He's fast that one." Kiba wondered over to the couch and sat down. He took a bag a chips out of the bag he carried and started chewing them up.

"Fine, I'll go look for him, clean up this mess then! I cleaned up when I got home last time and where were you two? No where to be found! I'm sick of looking the mess that you created when I was in the hospital! Not just you Kiba, but Shikamaru too."

"Huh? None of these are mine." he said arguing because he didn't want to clean up the bags.

And Kiba groaned in disgust that he would actually have to do something. God I felt like I lived in a cave with animals.

"Yes, but who else do we know that eats chips?" I asked trying to make my point.

"Choji!" Kiba yelled pointing to Shikamaru.

"That's right Kiba, and who is friends with Choji?"

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled again. He liked being right.

"Fine, Fine." Shikamaru said throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Alright, well, I'm going to find Neji, we'll hang out later, Sasuke, Naruto." I kind of felt bad for leaving those two again. I went out the doorway, to try and find Neji. God knows where he is.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura just blew us off for the Neji kid, of all people. When she left Naruto nodded as if this was okay.

I was kind of tired from not operating on chakra all day. No one really got back to the idea of me walking around the village either. People would either stare and walk fast and if they had kids would guide them away from me as if I was going to kill them or something. It was a strange feeling. "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in my ear excitedly. I think he actually tried to annoy me.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Let's go ask Granny if she will give us a mission!" Naruto yelled. Dobe. He was there, he should know that I wasn't aloud on missions.

"Didn't you listen? I can't" I responded.

"AHHH! Fine. Let's go get food then, I'm starving!" he said walking out the front door. Didn't we just eat? How many times did he have to eat in a day? Going to watch him eat again was better than staying in this house so I just followed him out the door.

* * *

**Yayyyy! Done! The next chapter will definitely be better, it's going to start out the actual plot WOOHOO! So hopefully I'll be so excited with typing it it'll be done quicker!**

This one was actually originally really shot but I added a lot of stuff. I hope it kind of made sense and stuff! :)

Until next time!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

**I honestly was happy when I realized this chapter wasn't as long as I thought. And then I saw the next chapter...  
**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed! YAY I feel so official now!  
**

**Unfortunatly you won't find out what Neji wanted for a few chapters... :(  
**

**I've honestly been having a tough time writing Sasuke...he's such a dull person and I never realized how tough it was till now.  
**

**To good for you authors who are able to write Sasuke...a lot. I try to make him as happy as possible, because I'm just a happy person. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OF COARSE DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**And on with the chapter!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Edit1(Monday, April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 7:Family Bonding

_Three Weeks Later_

_**Tsunade's P.O.V**_

It was late. The sake. Shizune was late with my sake. I immediately assumed when the door opened a tiny bit it was her but it wasn't.

The door opened to be TenTen, Genma, and Raido. I frowned at the sight that none of them had sake. "We've completed the mission. Except the Sand is really bad, we'll need a lot more reinforcements if you want us to go back and help. The village is in ruins." TenTen said.

Recently I sent TenTen's team to help out in the small war going on between the Sand and a nearby village that wasn't very happy about the way they have been treated by the Sand. Apparently the Sand purchased their weapons from them. Gaara said it was completely idiotic. The war wasn't that bad it was just that they seemed to not have any ninja weapons and Gaara refuses to stop sending his jonin out on missions, him and his chunin could handle this. I sent over TenTen to help out with their weapon situation and the team stayed for a week in the Sand helping them out.

"Fine.." I said. You three head back this afternoon I'll send in reinforcements tomorrow morning." I leaned back into my chair getting impatient. They nodded that they understood and left the building. The issue was who I was going to send to help them out. If only the team from the Mist could return. I had Shikamaru and his team, but I promised them all time off. I also wanted the team back from the Mist. Tsk. This wasn't what I wanted to deal with right now. Where was Shizune with that damn sake!

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

When my team and I was called into Tsunade's office I immediately thought that she was going to give us a mission and go back on her word. "I'll give you a month and half off." the words rung through my head. "I promise." Obviously she lied.

"Shikamaru and Sakura you will have a team, going at separate times to the Sand village. Sakura you'll be going a bit later, I need you in the hospital shift tonight. Kiba you will have a team heading to the Mist to retrieve the team that is there on a hostage mission. Seems they haven't returned any of my letters. Neji when ready, you will meet Kiba's team halfway to escort the three home. After the three are given to Neji your team will then head to the Sand." Tsunade explained.

"Wait we won't be together?" Kiba asked.

I couldn't even remember the last time we were apart.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Regular ANBU rules apply as usual." She took out four papers handing them out to us. "These are the people on your team. I've instructed them to meet with you later at the place on the top of your paper. On it is all the information you need to know."

**Nara, Shikamaru**

**Cemetary Gates**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sarutobi Konohamaru**

This was my team? This was going to be different. Wait.

"Why is Sasuke on this? Shouldn't he still be suspended?" I asked.

"There is unfortunately no one else that I can send. So instead of waiting this will be his test. You personally will fill me in on his mission. How well he does, if he listens to authority, and further things." Tsunade said. Ugh. The stupid Uchiha. The four of us left the room a while later fully informed about the missions we were about to go on.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

My two teammates were already on the top of the Kage building when I showed up. I was wearing the mask and the whole uniform. Sometimes I hated being an ANBU I felt like I was hidden from everyone else, like I didn't exist.

"HEY! Your the ANBU lady from last time!" Naruto yelled. I nodded in his direction that I was indeed the one from before. Yamato was over next to Naruto starring at me like he has never seen an ANBU before.

"Our mission is to go to the Sand Village and help out the the war going on right now. They need more help than ever." I explained the mission to the two off them. "Meet tomorrow morning at six, the village gates. Don't be late." I said flashing off the roof. Another reason I wasn't to happy about being an ANBU, no emotion.

I went home to prepare for tomorrow morning. I packed a small bag with only a few foods and two canteens. I heard the door click and quickly turned around to see Sasuke. I had to leave for the hospital soon but without any warning or even did I think the words.

"Sakura, can we talk?" come from his mouth. I told him we could talk in my room for some privacy in case anyone showed up.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

When I got home I noticed that some of Sakura's things on the couch. I thought she must be here somewhere because she usually never left her things lying around everywhere. I walked up the stairs hearing voices from Sakura's room I went over to open the door, but stopped. "You've changed." came a voice. "I just wanted to hear this from you." Who was that? Wait, was that Sasuke?

"Of coarse Sasuke, I care, I still do." it was Sakura's voice and the fact she was talking to Sasuke mad me want to punch the wall. I got so angry. I don't even know why! It was her life, she could do whatever. If she wanted to get together with him, fine. Forget that he hurt you for all those years, even when he was here. Rediculous! Why should I even care! If she wants to just set herself up for hurt and being sad when he leaves her heartbroken like every other time! Fine! What does it mater! I'm just the guy who have solaced her for years, made her feel batter and cared about her more than any one else in this town! I left the position from the hallway and into my room closing the door, locking it, and taking out my hidden cigarettes. I opened the window and sat on the sill for a smoke.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"You love me?" Sasuke asked. He looked shocked.

"Well it's more like I care and love for you like a brother. You said it yourself Sasuke I changed." I really wasn't even sure what was coming out of my mouth. I opened my mouth and my mind formed words forcing them from my mouth. It wasn't like I actually was in love with him like I was before. I laughed to myself all the times I ran after him trying to gain his approval. A door slammed in the hallway outside and it sounded like it came from Shikamaru's room. What pissed him off so much?!

"Oh. That's good. Because, your kind of like a sister to me Sakura. And I don't want to lose anymore family." Sasuke said getting up of my bed and walked out. When Sasuke closed the door I sat there for a few seconds but then got up. I left my room and walked down the hallway. I tried to open the door to Shikamaru's room but it was locked. Locked? Since when does he lock his room? I knocked on the door. No answer. I caught a whiff of something. Cigarette smoke. I was just about to knock again when i smelled it. Instead I walked off and went into my my room. But slammed my door to send Shikamaru the message that I knew he was smoking.

* * *

**It was shorter than I actually thought. But i promise that the next chapter is going to be LOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG.**

**Sooooo? How many of you thought Sasuke and Sakura were gonna' get together? Nope. I like the more brother Sasuke more than the Sasuke that randomly warms up to Sakura.  
**

**I revised this chapter from what I orginally wrote because I felt it was going to be easier to write with all the stupid stuff that i thought would be AWESOME but reality...it just sounded plain old dumb.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**WHOO!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

**Yay! Next Chapter Complete!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**I'm so tired so I tried to type as fast a possible. Unfortunately, this would have been posted sooner, but you see I have like four tests tomorrow.  
**

**But i made myself sort of finish this chapter.  
**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Edit1(Monday April 29)**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Not a Great Start

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I woke up to my alarm at four thirty, I was leaving at six thirty.

I only got home from my hospital shift an hour ago. If someone asked why I was up so early I would have no answer because I didn't know myself. Shikamaru was leaving in about ten minutes I felt like I should avoid him. Remembering Sasuke was on his team I hurried into Sasuke's and Naruto's room I opened the door. But only finding Naruto slumped on the floor sleeping heavily. Forgetting about Shikamaru, even thought the locked door, was still bothering me.

I ran downstairs to Kiba's room. The door was wide open, inside was a mess, as usual. The floor was covered in books, clothes were on the floor mixed in with them. His bed was a mess and he was sitting in the sill trying to wrap his ankle from a previous sprain. "Did Shikamaru leave?" I asked. I made my way over to him, starring at the mess he made around his ankle.

"I dunno." he said. He looked tired, Kiba was always the morning person but today he seemed cranky. He was leaving in an hour in the opposite direction. "I gotta' go. I'm meeting up with Ino for breakfast he said getting up and walking out the door to his room. I ran after him and found him in the living room now cleaning up the bags of chips. Kiba, cleaning? What was this sign? Something bad was going to happen wasn't it?

"Kiba? You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. No I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?" I really wanted to know, he had nothing to worry about.

"It's just this is the first mission without you guys and Neji, just weird. Besides I'm not feeling myself today." he said taking the huge pile of chip bags and shoved them in a trash bag.

"You'll be fine." I said smiling. He smiled back and took a look at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, you guys would miss me too much." He said walking out the door of the house. I ran after him again.

"KIBA!" I yelled out the door probably making a lot of neighbors very angry. He came back to the door. "Go luck. And see you soon." I said. He smiled and embraced me in a hug.

"See ya' Sakura!" he said waving goodbye.

That would be the last time I saw him for awhile.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

Last night after locking my door. I smoked for awhile.

It calmed me down, smoking like that. The cigarettes I would store in my dresser drawer, Sakura threw out time and time again, but I continued to buy them in case I really needed them, so instead I stored them in my flack jacket that would hang in my closet cause I never wore it.

I was angry at myself for getting mad. There was no reason for me to be mad.

I was leaning against the gates of the cemetery waiting for my two team members to arrive. I was still five minutes early. I left early and went out my window, I didn't want to see Sakura it would be to embarrassing.

I walked to Asuma's grave and lit a cigarette. I placed it on the tombstone, this was my ritual I did every time I left the village. After that I walked over to my father's grave. There I just starred blankly. Not thinking, or doing anything. I missed him the most, I always wondered how he got a woman like mom to marry him, it always remained a mystery. Now I barely even saw my mother since she moved to a village a couple miles from the village. She was in no need of being here anymore. She wasn't a ninja it didn't matter if she left or not. She opened up a small restaurant there and she would occasionally come to visit. But I left all the time now. Instead of continuing my stare I flashed to the village gates. I was going to be late.

Sasuke was already there. Of coarse. So I waited a couple yards away. When Konohamaru got there I hurried out to meet them.

An S-rank criminal, a chunin, and an ANBU. This was an odd team. I wasn't really fond with going with Sasuke. "We'll get moving right away." I said. "Follow me, and keep up. No slacking. We ran from the village leaving it behind. I wanted to get as close to the border as possible by nightfall.

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

My team of Hannabi Hyuga and Kakashi was already at the village gates when I arrived.

Of coarse though I was already ten minutes late. It wasn't my fault Ino kept me so long. I wasn't complaining. I haven't seen her in over a month. She was just so busy.

On my sheet of paper Tsunade gave me she was permitting me to have Akamaru. I was excited. She also permitted me to showing my identity so, instead of being in a ANBU uniform I wore my flack jacket and the clothes I usually wore. Having Akamaru just felt better. Of coarse this mission would be a lot easier with me not wearing the mask.

I unlatched a large scroll from my back pulled it off and stopped on the branch of a tree. I unfolded the scroll. Biting my thumb I smeared the blood on the the seal. I made two hand signs and used a summoning jutsu. White smoke emerged from the scroll and Akamaru came out from the smoke barking happily. I hopped up on top of Akamaru who wasn't even in his true form, he was twice the size of me. Normally he was the size of that toad Naruto used. I don't know why he got so big.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

Of coarse Naruto was late.

I sat on the top of the gate looking for him.

I sighed. So much stuff had already happened today. Shikamaru was apparently mad at me, either that or he was just ignoring me. But wasn't that the same? He never locked his door, that was the thing that bugged me the most. Not even the thing about the cigarettes.

"I'M COMING!" came a cry from below.

It was Naruto of coarse making such a ruckus. He came up to Yamato who had been on time, panting because of how fast he ran to get here.

"Huh? The ANBU lady isn't even here!" he cried out. I rolled my eyes. I jumped down landing on the ground scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"You're late." I said. "We have to make up for lost time." I said beginning to walk out of the village. "Let's go." I said and we ran out.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

After we left we went a lot faster than I really wanted to at first. But we were going good on schedule so I didn't care.

It's now been three days. Today was the day we were supposed to be getting to the village. A couple hours ago I felt the enormous amount of chakra that was Naruto so they were getting closer than I thought. I wondered what would happen when I saw her.

Would she ignore me in return? When we got to the desert, I was already dreading what was going to be happening. I was actually really tired. More tired than I thought I would be. This was such a drag.

It was so annoying to be going through the desert. The heat, dehydration, and the fact there would be ten pounds of sand in my clothes when we finally got to the village, wasn't appealing.

The chakra got closer and I noticed that even Sasuke was aware, when he looked back to try and spot Naruto and Sakura.

"AH! CAPTAIN!" what was it now? Konohamaru has screamed multiple times already claiming he saw a snake or some type of creature in the sand. I never knew he was always so scarred. I turned around to Konohamaru and now stood in front of the man that stabbed Sakura and tried to kill us almost a month ago. He now had a kunai to his throat. What was this guy doing stalking us? And then I remembered that he was after Sasuke for some reason.

Shit, this was turning into a real drag.

"What the girl isn't here to save you all now?" the man said. Immediately I quickly made a hand sign and caught him in shadow possession. "What? What is this?" the man cried I made him step away from Konohamaru.

In a puff of smoke he was gone. It was a clone. The real one appeared behind me. "Too slow." the man said. He drove a kunai through my side, I started to feel the blood run down my side. "You seem to be the captain?" he said. "You die first." he said close up to my ear, I felt the heat from his breath on me.

"SASUKE! KONOHAMARU!" it was Naruto, Yamato, and Sakura coming from behind to join us.

The man then pushed me to the ground and the blood continued to pour from my side. Sakura was then next to me healing my side wound.

"You okay?" she asked. Her voice quivered. It hurt so much and I didn't understand why it even hurt me more to think about why her voice was like that. I barely had time to answer because a shoe collided with her mask. Her mask flew off her face and went flying into the opposite direction of her body which flew into the sand behind her.

Everyone knew who she was now. Tsundae would be furious.

The wig that kept her hair hidden was a couple feet behind her.

"Sakura?" everyone but me mumbled.

She was forcing herself up and wiping the blood that came form her head. When she stood up she made some hand signs. If I read them right we all needed to be a good distance away. Despite my pain I ran to Konohamaru, picked him up and dragged him away, I hurried and told all of the others to move out of the way.

She breathed in and suddenly black smoke appeared all around the enemy. She closed her mouth and the black smoke transformed into a fiery explosion.

Who ever this guy was he had a lot of friends. Because we surrounded with a bunch of them in seconds.

No matter, we had a lot more of Narutos than he had friends.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

After my explosion I was sure I got him, but he somehow evaded it. He ran towards me and without hesitation I through a punch to his leg hearing the crack of the break.

He jumped back trying to stand. He made quick hand signs and chains were now wrapping around me, I couldn't move. The chains started to glow a dark blue. Shit. It was absorbing my chakra.

Shikamaru! I forgot. He was losing blood to fast. The sword went straight into his side and was tilted up and pierced bother his liver and the bottom of his lung. He was about to get worse real fast.

I thought really hard and canceled all of my chakra at once and broke free of the chains breaking them completely. That was close I thought I would never be able to move or get out of these chains. Then the man came from behind me holding a kunai to my throat. I was still bound by the chains. In a flash everyone was gone, a second later everything went black.

* * *

When I woke it was cold and damp. I wasn't in chains anymore but the chakra never returned. Where ever I was it was pitch dark.

"Oh, girly you're awake." came a voice. After he spoke lights came on and I could now see. The flames only shown a little bit of the room though, so I couldn't see everything fully. I was in a cell.

"What do you want?" and asked. "And who are you?"

"Well my name is Burumaru, I don't need anything from you actually. I need something from your friend." he took a pause. "You see, I want Sasule Uchiha dead."

"Why?" I asked I was curious on what Sasuke actually did.

"Well I just said I wish for him to die. But before that, I'll control him with my jutsu and have him kill you and your other friends." This guy had to be kidding he wasn't even answering my question. This guy was annoying.

"So why take me?" I asked.

"Hm. Well, Sasuke cares for ya' girly, or for what at least I've seen, I've researched all of you before I came out of the blue and attacked you. When Sasuke comes, I'll let him off easy, I'll kill you in front of him." he started to walk to the staircase on the right. "Sleep tight." he said walking up them

* * *

**Sooooooo this chapter was a lot longer than I posted! I took out a part with Neji because it was an annoying nuisance, it had nothing to do with the chapter I had no idea why I wrote it in the first place. Plus as I was typing this, I was starting to get soooo tired. So i chopped off like...a lot...so next chapter will be long because of myself being lazy and...well...yeah...**

**So yay! The plot started... sort of. Now things will go a lot faster for me... I'm starting to get sick of this story, believe it or not. Sorry but I've come to hate the name I made up because, wasn't feeling creative, Burumaru, ehhh. Oh well. That's his name now! Better than all the other ones i came up with. Don't really know how well the whole updating thing will go tomorrow because, I'm going to a football game but we'll see what happens. I'll probably force myself again.  
**

**TILL NEXT TIME!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes**

**WHEW! Done. That took most of my morning. Maybe since I didn't give you this chapter yesturday I'll write the next one... hmmmmm.  
**

**Either that or write the first chapter of my next one. Can't decide. We're to far in this story for there to be short chapters anymore.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

**For some of you who are wondering why I made this pairing...the answer is, I really like Shikamaru, I hate Ino, and I'm not really sure how to write Temari. And thus i wrote this!  
**

**And on with the CHAPTER!  
**

**Edit(Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Apology

Shikamaru's P.O.V

She was gone, I lost her. It was my fault, again.

She could be dead and the last thing I did, was ignore her.

I was falling apart on the inside, but on the outside it was as if nothing happened.

There was no choice now. "What do we do?" said Naruto.

I just starred at him still in my mask.

"We have to go after her!" he yelled loudly.. I took a deep breath.

"We keep going." I said.

Kiba's P.O.V

After vomiting more than a dozen times. I sat on the boat still slumped over the side.

I felt rain drops hitting my arms.

I hated rain.

Nothing good ever happened when it rained. It started raining heavier. Akamaru whimpered.

I hated rain.

I took out a small piece of paper writing down a message.

_Everything okay? It's boring here, it's also raining, just checking up on things. See ya' guys soon!_

_ Kiba_

I summoned a blue bird and it took the note directly to Shikmaru and Sakura.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

"We're just going to leave her!?" Naurto screamed.

It was painful not to show how much I wanted to run after her.

"We have to Naruto, right now everyone is injured, and exhausted. If we go now we'll be killed. She knows how to handle herself. She'll be fine." I said.

Naruto starred at my enraged with the fact he had to listen to me.

"He's right." Sasuke said.

"Let's go the earlier we get to the village the sooner we'll be able to go after Sakura." I said.

Before I started walking I noticed a blue bird hovering above me. Kiba? What did he want? I put out a finger for it to land on. It flew down and I took the note from it. I pulled out a piece of paper myself after reading it.

_**Kiba,**_

_**Sakura was taken, by the man who attacked us during the escort. He wants Sasuke so he won't kill her yet. We have time. He probably won't come after you too, but keep your eyes open. Sasuke is with me, I'll try and find her a quickly as possible. I'll update you when I can. See you soon.**_

_** Shikamaru**_

I took out a small treat for the bird Kiba gave me a while ago so we could communicate. I fed it to the blue bird, gave it the note, and it flew off to Kiba.

When we made it to the village Temari was there to meet us with a medic. The medic quickly healed me and said that I held on from going into the near death, it could've been really bad. But I was healed and now I was fine.

"You didn't tell me he was back." she said with a smile. "Or him." she said gesturing towards Sasuke. She immediately turned her face into a frown.

"Gaara knew, take it up with him, not me." I responded.

She knew who I was for a while now. She always had. She was to smart for being fooled. Kankuro and Gaara did too.

"I'll talk to Gaara then, I'm sure he is going to be furious with me. The less people in there the better." I said telling Temari not to let anyone into his office once I entered.

"Why?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Sakura was taken." I informed her.

"Great. He's already in a bad mood. Two teams aren't back from their missions so we're short on jonin. This week we already lost three dozen chunin that were almost considered jonin." she said having a frown on his face.

I sighed. This was going to be terrible.

When we got to the Kage building, Temari escorted me to Gaara's office and she took the rest of the team to receive medical attention.

Here goes nothing.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

When we finally made it to the village, not long past midnight, we slept in the small forest so we wouldn't be seen by the villagers. It was too much of a risk, we might spook out the people who took out shinobi.

Kakashi and Hannabi lay on the ground sleeping. I however offered to take watch. You could never be to careful.

The blue bird arrived not long after I hopped up on a high branch. I couldn't believe the words. I didn't write back , I'd just be distracting Shikamaru from finding her. "Kiba." it was Kakashi, he somehow came behind me so quietly I didn't even notice him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't want everyone to worry. I smiled back hiding the worry my eyes.

"Just keeping in touch with the other captain." I said. "Classified. Don't worry, it's nothing." I responded.

He knew something but for now he kept it to himself, he always did this stuff. He smiled and went back down the tree. I didn't sleep at all that night.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

After my almost near death experience with Gaara.

The second near death experience for the day I might add.

He was angry. Even though he rarely showed it you could tell. He would get the murderous look in his eyes. He came to care for Sakura all the times she came on missions when she was an ambassador for Tsunade. Tomorrow we would be leaving to try and find Sakura. Hopefully things will go smoother.

This was turning into such a drag.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

A bowl of vegetables and a glass of water was what I was given since I arrived here.

I was lacking sleep and my chakra wouldn't return fast enough.

"So when's your boyfriend coming?" a woman said in front of my cell. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. She looked like she was smelling something terrible in the air the way she shoved her nose up.

"Is he even coming?" she asked again. She began walking over to my cell.

"What can't you talk?" she asked. She laughed.

"Whatever." she opened my cell and dragged me out and up the stairs.

"Boss wants to see you so doesn't matter now." She dragged me down a hall way and threw me into a brighter room than all the others in this place.

"Ah there you are." the man said walking towards me. Burumaru walked near me and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying into the back wall. I could barely move at all anymore. He took me and shoved me into a chair tying me up by the legs and tied around my waist to the chair. "Now, your going to answer all my questions." he said.

I spat in his face.

"Like hell I will." I told him. His hand collided with my face making more blood come from my mouth.

"Now, why did the Leaf attack my village?" he asked me. This guy has got to be kidding. How was I supposed to know?

"What are you talking about?" Another slap, and now blood was running from my nose.

"The Leaf!" He yelled at me hitting me for a third time.

Yeah no shit he was talking about the Leaf. I got that part. I didn't remember there being a mission on attacking this guys village but whatever. I didn't even know what village he was from!

"Well if we killed them, they must've done something." I said. And I received another slap in the face.

"Answer the question." he ordered me.

"I don't know!" I yelled. I seriously have no idea what he was talking about. I thought he wanted Sasuke dead what was this about the Leaf?

Sasuke wasn't even in the Leaf when his village was attacked most likely because he first came after us on the escort! None of this made any sense! He took a kunai and shoved it into my leg. I cried out in pain as the blood poured down my leg making a small pool on the ground.

"Since you won't tell me anything, you better hope your boyfriends gets here soon." he said as he left locking the room.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I walked to the Kage's office followed by the two on my team, and the other two who were now my responsibility. I barely slept.

The five of us walked into the office. Gaara offered us a Sand team but I refused. We were here to help the Sand, not the other way around.

"I'm going to leave Konohamaru and Yamato here with you. It's only two, but Yamato could help build buildings and do a lot of repairs. Konohamaru can do anything you want." I said informing him.

"I'll take Naruto and Sasuke with me. We have a better chance since they used to be on her team." Gaara nodded and the tree of us walked from his office. Leaving Yamato and Konohamaru with him.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

After sending Kakashi to find out some information on the team of ours that was taken. He found out actually where they were. He was good. We located the hideout and we hid in the bushes now.

Hannabi activated her byakugan and scanned the building for the enemies. "3,4, there's 5, ninja inside, and our own."

Five? Wow whoever took them must be knew at this. I assumed they were just trying to us them as leverage against the Leaf and trade them for money. This was the usual song and dance for thieves.

Alright, Kiba, what would Shikamaru do I?.

"You two take down the five ninja, myself and Akamaru will go get the team. After we'll meet back here." I explained the plan to them.

"Let's go." I said an we took off into the building.

Hannabi and Kakashi ran in front of me taking on all five. I headed in the direction of the smell of them. Akamaru led me down a hallway into a bright room. There tied up was Guy, Lee, and Shino. I cut the ropes on Guy and Akamaru untied Shino and Lee. I dug out three scrolls. I preformed hand signs and the three of them were transferred into the scroll. Easy carrying. I put the scrolls back and Akamaru turned back. I always made him change into a clone in case one of the guys woke up. I met the two back in the bushes. Smoother than I thought.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was left in that room for hours. Trying to figure out what to do. What if I helped him? Helped him figure out what happened to his village. It was the only way I'd be able to get out of this rat hole.

Besides, I didn't think Sasuke did this the time just didn't match up. He was with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai at the time.

The blood was down running down my leg I noticed a while ago. The tickling down my the leg, the feeling, made me want to wipe it off but couldn't because my hands were tied.

I was still so tired and my chakra level wasn't even close to what it should be. I kept myself calm. The wound I feared would become infected. I took all the chakra I had left and concentrated on the wound of my leg. It healed slowly and painfully but it healed.

Now I had nothing left and fell into darkness.

I woke to having been untied from the chair and on the ground. The ground was cold, but I noticed another bowl of vegetables and a glass of water.

I eat and drank like I never tasted food or water before. It was all gone in seconds. My stomach still yelled for more but I had nothing else. I stood up, my body would barely move and I shivered. It was colder in this room than before.

"Ready to answer those questions?" came a voice. It was Burumaru again.

"Let me help you." was the answer I gave him. I went along with the plan I came up with before he got in here.

"What?"

"Let me help you, if you let me, I can help figure out who did this to your village, prove Sasukes' innocence. And if it was Sasuke. You can kill him and me. I'll let you." I said my deal wasn't very thought up.

But Sasuke had better not have attacked that village.

"Then call off your friends." he said. "I'm not dealing with them." I thought about this. If I would call them off who knows how long I'd be stuck with Burumaru. But I had to take that chance. Knowing them anyway they wouldn't listen.

"Fine."

Burumaru gave a smirk.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

We left the village immediately venturing towards the place we were attacked, I hoped to find clues, but I kind of figured we would end up having nothing.

When we got there Sakura's mask was still there. It reminded me of when my own mask had fallen off. Remembering Sasuke and Naruto both saw me I turned around to them. I took off my mask. "No use using this." I said throwing it onto the ground. I'll get a knew one.

Performing a few hand signs I summoned Moku. Moku was a wolf that I summoned every once in awhile. It was better because most times we couldn't use Akamaru, it would give away Kiba's identity. I held up Sakura's mask to him and he sniffed it. He nodded that he got the scent and we went off into the woods.

3 hours later we still haven't found her. Through the green and brown from the trees I thought I was imaging and flash of pink. Moku poofed away and it was just the three of us now. In front of us was Sakura. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura, thank god your okay." Besides from the new scar on her leg she looked okay.

"We were worried about you, come on let's go back." I said. I started to turn around in the other direction when I felt someone grab me from behind. It was pulled me around so I was facing her.

"I'm so sorry." she muttered. And blood went down my mouth when she struck a kunai into my stomach. I gasped and fell to my feet.

"Sakura! What the hell!" Naruto yelled. She made hand signs and a dragon of fire came and swallowed up Naruto.

Sasuke charged after her but she swiftly dodged every attack, grabbed him and sent him flying into a tree. They were underestimating her. They still thought she was the girl who barely did anything. If they continued to do that. They would die. About a dozen Narutos from above threw shurikens at her, but she was to fast and moved out of the way of all of them.

She now stood in front of me.

"If you let me go, I'll be fine. And you will live. If you don't you'll just die." she said to the three of us. She looked at me again. And mouthed

"I'm sorry." again. I suddenly got up and charged at her. She took the sword off her back and shoved it through my gut.

My wound from before opened on my side. Everyone looked at Sakura with shocked expressions. I spat up blood and it fell onto her arms along with the large amount pouring from my stomach, side, and now gut.

I felt water come down on my forehead. Rain? I looked up to see Sakura with a blank expression and tears escaping.

"I'm so sorry." she took out her sword. I fell to the ground again. More blood coming from the wound. I know I should've stopped. But I didn't I somehow got to my feet and took out the chakra blades. I threw one at her shadow hoping to hit it. She moved to fast for me. She came from the side and kicked me. I went into a tree.

"SAKURA! Stop this!" Naruto yelled. She turned to face him.

"I told you, if you pursue me you'll only die." I forced myself up.

"If you do pursue I die as well." I should be dead.

"Listen to me," I ran toward her again. "don't follow me. I'll be fine." I was close know and I took my kunai and she drove her sword into me in one fast swoop.

My kunai at the same time plunged into her shoulder. She winced in pain. The sword was in my side that wasnt bleeding and it=f i remembered anatomy right it went right into my pancreas and spleen. I spat up blood.

"SHIKAMARU!" She pulled her sword from me and I fell again. She left then with my blood on her hands. And everything blackened.

* * *

**I'm really glad I got this chapter done. It took like two hours. Because when i wrote this the first time i sware i was on drugs or something because like none of it made sense. I don't really remember if Shikamaru's mask was off before this chapter. But oh well. **

**Still haven't decided if I want to type the next chapter or not. I'm leaning more towards the other story. That one is a lot shorter than this. Its like 4 chapters. It's more of tragedy than anything so I hope when it comes out you'll read it!  
**

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes**

**I forced myself to write again. I was at a fair all day today, and seeing friend who was at college. And I'M TIRED  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! I will be continuing to write more, UNTIL THE END OF THIS BOOK! Don't worry I already have another one finished.  
I'm just to busy at the moment to write two at the same time.  
**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

**Hope you like the new chapter!  
**

**Edit1(Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Plans Change

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a bed back at the village. My back hurt a little from being thrown into trees. To my left was Naruto snoring away like nothing ever happened. He was fine. When I looked the other way, Shikamaru looked pale and the bandages were covered in blood in the need for a change. My memory was slowly returning, the images of Sakura trying to kill us.

Sakura wasn't Sakura, to me it was like she was someone else. It wasn't my teammate.

"Sasuke." came a voice that broke me away from my thoughts. It was Gaara. I thought it to be Naruto but he was still asleep.

"My unit has lost her chakra, she was too fast." he said. I didn't answer I didn't know how to respond to that. His eyes were a lot different than I remembered they seemed more, relaxed and friendly than the cold murderous glare from before.

"I sent out one of my best tracking units. I'll let you know if we find something." he said and left the room. I starred at the ceiling. Going through everything in my head.

"Naruto..." I whispered. He had to be awake.

"Hm?" he replied back.

"So when do we leave?"

**_Neji's P.O.V_**

I stood in Tsunade's office along with Sai and Ino.

"We have received information that Sakura was taken by the enemy. She was kidnappedn and then later on when the team of Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru that she had taken them down and nearly killed Shikamaru. We don't know why however she did this." she started to explain. I was taken back by the words. Why weren't we informed of this sooner?

"Wait...what?" I said stopping her from continuing

"Sakura was kidnapped, and now it seems she is cooperating with the enemy and has attacked Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Your team will be heading to the Sand to back them up."

"But what about Kiba?" I asked.

"I assigned a new team to meet up with them. After they meet up with them they will be on their way to back up you as well." she stopped. It seemed she was in over her head.

"Leave as soon as you can." she said. She was losing shinobi every other day. We were missing Shikamaru's team, Sakura's team, Kiba's team, my team, now Shizune's team and the team that Kiba is now bringing back to the village. I was still amazed by the fact that Shikamaru was taken down by Sakura. He was holding back. Sure Sakura was probably the strongest kunoichi in the village now, but he could've taken her down or at least captured her.

Shikamaru, who was supposed to be smart, couldn't see that he obviously loved her. Kiba was probably too dense to figure out that. And Sakura was blinded by her own love for him to even realize that he loved her. "Neji." Ino said behind me.

"Hm?"

"Do you really think Sakura could take down those three?" she asked.

"She could take down me if she really wanted to. Shikamaru's smart but...he could never hurt a friend..." or the woman he loved.

"But Sakura? Why would she do this?"

"Who ever it doing this, is either black mailing her, which is the most likely, or controlling her. And in the rare situation could be both." I said. "Whoever he is he isn't wasting his effort in taking her. Sakura is strong, don't worry about her. If her friends and comrades lives were on the line, she'd do anything."

The rest of the day we ran as fast as we could to the Sand. We were almost there.

_**Kiba's P.O.V.**_

When a bird came I got excited. Finally some news on Sakura. But ended up being terrible news from the Hokage.

We were at the meeting spot already that was assigned for Neji's team, but now the plan apparently changed on short noticed. It'd be useless going back, we were already a couple miles further than the place we were supposed to be. I'll just have to be extra careful and look for Shizune. I looked down from my tree branch, "We're leaving as soon as the other team gets here. We'll be heading to the Sand at full speed. Somethings happened." I explained.

"Wait I thought, we were going to be able to rest a day." Hannabi asked.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I guess I can't hide it now. Sakura has been kidnapped, we have to help out to try and find her." I left out some of the other stuff like how she took down Shikamaru and all, but I figured I'd tell them later.

"This person, who took her, it seems we thought they weren't as weak as we thought." Kakashi said.

"Nope. Usually Sakura could handle these types of things herself. We never really had to help when it came to her. But now it seems this time is different." I said.

The thing that stuck out in my mind was she hurt and almost killed Sakura. It didn't sound like her.

Not at all.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I was still crying. I felt the tears running down my face. Every time I closed my eyes I just saw Shikamaru being taken down by me again and again.

It hurt just to even think, because every thought was about him. I couldn't move my body the way I wanted to. I didn't sign up for hurting my friends. Just to tell them to back off. Some kidnappings were like this. You just had to do what they told you and they would let you go 50% of the time.

The other 50% you died.

2 hours later I came from the forest and landed onto a path surrounded by all kinds of flowers. The woods were now Birch trees. I would have admired it more if I wasn't held against my will.

I saw a large gate up ahead. This must be Burumaru's village. My body just stood there. I was still unable to move. Burumaru came from the trees and stood in front of me.

"So? How was the reunion?" he asked.

"Fuck you." Did this guy want me to help him or not? He struck me.

"Now, follow me." he laughed. "As if you had a choice. And I'll begin the story."

_It was around three in the morning. Everyone was quietly asleep. The village lights were going out slowly. Birch village was unusually quiet. Most drunks were out about now, yelling and screaming down the street. Some older ninja came back from missions. But only a few. The small village never really had many shinobi. The leader, Taki stood on the large shrine, waiting for something. The shrine stood in the middle of the small village. Far off in one of the corners of the village, it didn't mean much, most poor, who couldn't afford much, lived there in huts, a bomb went off. The explosion caused all the lights to flicker off and the shinobi of the village, all forty of them flashed on the shrine next to the leader. Smoke filled the air and screams joined it. _

_"Take them down, third rank, take the villagers underground. Protect them all." the ninja took off and all was left was the leader's brother, Burumaru. _

_"Brother..." he mumbled. _

_"I'm sure I will do this for you. Now go hurry, save everyone." the leader told him. "Believe me, nothing you do can change my mind." Seconds later the brother left. _

_After the battle they found the leader dead. They believed the murderer to be Sasuke Uchiha. The people and shinobi of the village took witness to seeing him on the top of the shrine. The brother seemed devastated at the loss of his twin brother._

_A couple days later news came to the village that Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the Leaf Village._

_Konoha was to blame for this, their presumed allies did this._

_**Tsunade's P.O.V**_

I was getting over thrown with work.

The scrolls took over my floor.

Papers covered the desk.

Important documents never filed.

Letters not answered.

Missions unassigned. I was one woman! At random I picked up a scroll. Figures. It was some nonsense. Important in the least bit. I almost laughed. It was a letter from a man who I never heard of or his village.

Birch Village? It claimed Sasuke attacked their village. HA! Along with some of our other shinobi. Sure Sasuke was a criminal. But I doubted Sasuke would mess up his chance on getting back into the village with me. Or even other shinobi would listen to him and help him attack a village. This got me thinking. For being such a generous Hokage. I sent Gaara a letter telling him to send Sasuke and Naruto to this Birch Village and clear up this whole misunderstanding. The bird flew away with my note.

I was very pleased with myself. So I sat down in my desk seeing that I was done for the day.

**_Sasuke's P.O.V_**

Gaara caught us trying to leave the village. He took us back to his office once he found us. Kankuro was in there as well. At least, I think that was his name. "Lady Tsunade has given you a new mission."

"WHAT?!" Nauto yelled. Normally I wouldn't agree with the dobe. But this time he was right for once.

"You'll be going to Birch Village to settle some misunderstanding. They believe Sasuke and some other Leaf shinobi killed their leader and attacked their village." Gaara continued ignoring Naruto. What was Birch Village? I never heard of it in my life let alone kill their leader and attack their village for no reason at all!

"But, BUT, what about Sakura!?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Kiba's and Neji's team will handle it from now on. And Shikamaru as soon as he's well enough."

"But!" Naruto yelled. Trying to get Gaara to agree with him.

"This is not my orders! It's your Hokage's!" he yelled.

"I can completely understand why she wants to send you two! But this isn't my mission to direct. The only thing I did was tell you the mission! You two need to realize Sakura could handle things herself! Neji and Kiba will get her! She's more stronger now than you see. Have some faith in her because you sure as hell don't have it in her now! Or ever for that matter!" Gaara yelled.

With that message he disappeared into his sand, to somewhere else.

"GREAT! Now, you pissed him off!" Kankuro yelled at us.

* * *

_Before the Attack_

_Taki read the reports given to him from the village tresuary, it stated that the village was running low on funds and would be beginning to be in risk of the whole village to go into poverty. "Burumaru!" Taki yelled. Taki sat still in his seat at his desk looking at this scroll. he hated this. How was her going to get more money in time to pay of the debts of other villages, and help out the villagers at the same time. "Burumaru!" he called his twin brother again. He looked around on his desk. A newspaper from a nearby village was placed on his desk this morning. He took out the paper and read an article about the village, Gokeo, the village was facing very large financial debts and they just lost their leader. Since the village was being doomed the village elites called upon their allies in the Cloud to help them out. The leader was killed in the war going on between their village and the Sand. Now the Cloud was helping them out greatly and donated a large loan to the village to help out, even helped out with the election of a new leader since there was no next of kin. "Burumaru!"_

* * *

**Well it seems the more I think a chapter is not going to long I turn out lying to myself and the chapter turns out to be longer than I thought, and then I'm slupped over my computer writing a chapter, revising stuff that made no sense, making sure what I worte in the first place goes along with the previous chapters, FOR THE NEXT TWO FUCKING HOURS. It's okay though. I actually with some mentally twisted way, enjoy it. :)  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes**

**I was finished this chapter sooner than I thought. I took me a while to name the chapter because I named it after something I took out so it made no sense.  
**

**Only like three more chapters!  
**

**How exciting! This will finally be complete!  
**

**I have already one more story ready to go! I have to start finishing my other one...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...WAIT LET ME CHECK THE OTHER TEN CHAPTERS...NOPE!  
**

**Well hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)  
**

**Edit1(Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Steadfast and Lucky

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

The beeps were driving me nuts.

I didn't even know what the beeps were or where they were coming from. Maybe I was dead? No.

There wouldn't be this annoying beeping. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I awoke from sleep the pain came to me in full force. Everything hurt. I cringed in pain when my eyes were fully open.

The beeps were louder now.

My senses were all out of whack, it seemed like I was hyped up on tons of caffeine. I could barely see with all the brightness that went into my eyes and the headache that was forming wasn't really helping the amount of pain I was already in.

It was the machine that was recording my heart beat. I was exhausted. And no sooner did I fall back asleep again and the beeping faded.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

When we went through the large gates of the village it was more like a nightmare than a village.

The buildings were ruins and tents, small and large, were put up to house the people that had no home. Which was almost half the village. In the center of the clutter were women and small children making and preparing food, tending wounds, and plating food.

"I'm the leader since my brother died." he said cringing at the thought. He smiled to me.

"So, your going to prove Sasuke's innocence? Good luck. Almost everyone saw him." We'll see about that.

Burumaru then he left and headed towards one of the tents and went inside. I decided to do some exploring. I went around the village talking to some people.

Some said they swore they saw Sasuke Uchiha and others, remembered nothing of the terrible night except that the leader, Taki died.

One old woman however did tell me and interesting story.

_The old woman was a maid in the high house of the village and was one of Taki's most trusted people in the house. She usually stood there helped out Burumaru with paper work and things of the kind._

_"What?" Burumaru asked. Taki sat at his desk and shoved a newspaper into his face. _

_"This is a sighting of Sasuke Uchiha near the Cloud Village._

_"So?"_

_"He was with a bunch of Konoha."_

_"So?"_

_"So! He was with Konoha, which means he's been accepted back!"_

_"What does that have to do with us? I rather not concern myself with Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Eko," Taki said to the old woman in the corner who was there like she always was. "Excuse us please."_

_Eko left the room but heard a few mumbles from room. _

_"No!" shouted Burumaru. "Even if it does help out the village, I refuse."_

After hours of looking this was all I got off of the villagers.

For the night Burumaru put me in a tent and instead of the usual vegetables and water, I got a bowl of soup and tea.

And I slept till morning.

**_Tsunade's P.O.V_**

The game continued with the random picking of scrolls.

Today I found information from Intel. The results from the two men Kiba took from the attack on the escort mission. He was an unregistered shinobi. He was registered to Birch Village, the very same village I sent Naruto and Sasuke.

What luck! They'll get back Sakura and settle this dispute in no time. I sent Gaara a note about my discoveries. I sat back down in my chair.

Wait.

I never had luck. Me being lucky...usually lead to me not being very...well...lucky.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

I was still tired but more awake than this morning.

Not to mention a lot less pain. I forced myself up wincing at the pain that went through my body. I saw that I was the only one in the room.

"I sent Naruto and Sasuke on a different mission. Orders from Tsunade." Gaara said revealing that he was in the room. He was by the window in the back of the room looking out.

"However, a couple hours ago I received a message from her. The village they were being sent to is in fact the village we predict Sakura is." I gritted my teeth, why was I so wounded. I wanted to get up but couldn't

"She'll come back safe. I know she will." Gaara said reassuring me. "As soon as you get well, you can go. I'll sent Kankuro with you then." I sighed and laid back down.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Tell him to be ready and to meet me at the gate." And I went back to sleep.

_Dear Kazakage, of the Sand Village_

_Help aid a nearby village, The Birth Village, surrounded by Birch Trees and in need of revenue! Recently due to the war going on between this nation and our neighboring village, Gokeo, our funds have been sufficiently low due to us not being able to have anyone come to pick up and purchase goods from our village and with few shinobi, hardly any money is coming in. Due to a recent attack on our village it seems we have lost our village leader. Thank you for your consideration._

_Birch Village Acting Leader  
_

_Burumaru_

_"Ridiculous." Gaara muttered to himself and tossed the scroll into the trash._

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

When we arrived at this village I half thought it was just abandoned. But somethings were rebuilt and looked decent. Some were on top of the newly made walls of the buildings building it up higher.

"OKAY! Let's go find this leader guy and find Sakura!" Naruto screamed in my ear. Without acknowledging him I started to walk forward into the village. Here I got the same stares I received back home. I wondered why but then I remembered I was blamed for attacking their village.

"Sasuke!" came a voice behind a group of people. The people were pushed and shoved and finally a pink haired girl came from the crowd.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. She looked terrible. She looked half asleep standing right in front of me. She had wounds and most of them looked infected. Her clothing teared and she was covered in dirt.

She came running and gave Naruto a big hug and did the same to me. I noticed up close her eyes were even blood shot and was pale like a ghost.

"Say, are you alright Sakura, you don't look so good." Naruto said. She nodded with a smile. She was so happy to see us that it was almost as if she didn't realize how bad and tired she looked.

I gave a small grin and then was tackled to the ground with Naruto being tackled a few seconds after me.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled. I couldn't see who she was yelling to.

"He's a murderer, only giving him what he deserves. No doubt this is his accomplice." he said gesturing to Naurto.

"Hey! I'm going to be Hokage one day, the Hokage never attacks a village!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh so, it was just Sasuke."

"No! I never said that either!" Naruto yelled.

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Because I'm not!..." Naruto yelled and then looked over to Sasuke and whispered "Hey, you really didn't attack their village right?"

"OF COARSE NOT YOU DOBE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM!" Sasuke yelled quite loudly.

"See, the kid doesn't even trust him. Throw them into the cell." Burumaru said talking to his shinobi who were pinning them to the ground.

"Sasuke didn't do this!" Sakura yelled.

"Put her in there to, I'll deal with them later." Sakura was then grabbed by three men and was stabbed with some needle.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out. A few moments later I was stabbed by the same needle and passed out.

* * *

_I took the kunai in my hand and stabbed him right in the stomach, no regrets. "I'm sorry. For the good of the village"_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I was now underground in a dark room with Sasuke and Naruto.

I felt blood coming from my arm where I was stabbed with a needle. I slowly stood and made my way towards Sasuke who, I could make out in the darkness. "Sasuke..." I said shaking him. His eyes moved a bit and he groaned but he was still asleep. Damn it Sasuke.

I found Naruto next to Sasuke, I moved over to him. "Naruto..." I said shaking him awake like I tried with Sasuke.

"Mmmm." Naruto groaned and woke up.

"Sakura! You're okay!" he yelled. Sometimes I wondered how he was so awake when he would just be woken up. He hugged me tightly.

"Try and wake Sasuke up, I'm going to look for a way out." I told him. He nodded and went to try and wake up Sasuke. I quickly made a small fire in the palm of my hand to use as a light. There was an old elevator that lead up to the top that I couldn't see because we were so far down. Over on one of the man made walls was a steel door. I tried to force it open but it wouldn't budge.

"OW!" yelled Naruto. I jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. I turned around to Naruto. He was holding his face.

"Why did you slap me?!" Sasuke starred at Naruto, he didn't answer but Naruto took this as an apology.

"Naruto, Sasuke, over here." I said motioning them over. We got in the old elevator and I looked around for a way to get up. It was a pulley system. I grabbed the rope and started to pull us up. "Be prepared there's probably an ambush waiting for us up there." I told them.

**_Sasuke's P.O.V_**

I was a little more worried about this death trap she had us get on.

I was wondering why they even threw us in this whole because of the elevator. We could just get ourselves out. These people weren't smart were they?

I finally saw a faint light at the top. It turned out to only be candles. The elevator didn't move anymore and it stopped us at a long hallway. At the end of the hallway were stairs. We ran to the stairs and out to see us surrounded in the middle of the forest.

It seemed this guy got some friends over night.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

We left about two hours ago. Kankuro and I were almost there. I was still tired and still in pain. I didn't even care. All I cared about was getting to Sakura. I started to breathe heavily and soon wouldn't be able to even move. I stopped. "Let's take five." I told Kankuro. He nodded. The lungs that were pierced were starting to really affect my way of breathing. This wasn't working well.

Twenty minutes after we began again. I was still in pain but I kept going. "The village isn't far from here, if we go just a bit faster we'll be there in a couple minutes, but we shouldn't rush in your condition." Kankuro said.

"No!" I yelled. "We will go as fast as possible to get there I'm not slowing down just because of an injury."

But Kankuro was right. I felt like I was going to die if I continued on like this. I hurried up because it hurt to even think about it but, Sakura, could possibly be dead right now.

* * *

Whew!

**And another chapter is completedddddd...**

**I'm actually quite tired even though it's kinda early. Next Chapter is the whole war, battle type thing! Yay! I bet your excited. I know I am to be done with this book. I kind of never want to see it again after this!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes**

**Ah! It's here. The chapter of the battle, but fear not, this is not the last chapter!  
**

**Tomorrow there will be one(9/26/12), Thursday (9/27/2012) there will be NO CHAPTER UPDATE the final day is Friday(9/28/12), that day there will be two chapters, the final ending chapter and the epilogue! and then it will be over!  
**

**Sunday will be the first chapter of my new Story: Thank You. Which is a tragedy sort of romance thing. It involves Gaara and Sakura! So be sure to read it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG  
**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Edit1 (Monday April 26)**

* * *

**_I_**_ wish I was strong enough_

_ to lift not one but both of us__  
_

_**Someday** I will be strong enough _

_to lift not one but both of us_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth of Taki

**_Sakura's P.O.V_**

Where were all these people coming from? We continued to fight non-stop for almost an hour now. I

made a few more hand signs and two dragons made of fire escaped from my palms and swallowed up a bunch of them. Sasuke was shoving his sword through someone and Naruto was using his clones to take down many at a time.

"You know, this isn't helping Sasuke prove his innocence." Burumaru said coming out the of the crowd of people.

"Sasuke didn't do this." I told him. "He never attacked your village."

"How can you be so sure?" he said. "What did he swear that he didn't do it." he took the sword from his back and ran towards me. I stopped him by the wrist and kicked his chest sending him into a tree. He threw down a smoke bomb and the whole area was now black with smoke. I couldn't see a thing. Next thing I knew a shuriken went into my shoulder.

Burumaru was at my side, when I pulled it out and healing it quickly. He started to take the sword sending it towards my chest but I grabbed the sword and threw it to the side and kicked him in the same place sending in this time not into a three but through trees.

I was really starting to get annoyed.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

After receiving more and more information from Kankuro about this village. He apparently knew a lot about it. I figured almost all of it out. It went through my head over a million times. It sounded like I was right. And with the added information I already had. I believed it was right.

_Birch Village was known for doing the extremes when it came to the welfare of the village._

_The village was jealous of Konoha for the major diversity of their special jutsu_

_That included Sasuke_

_Sasuke was a criminal until lately_

_That made it convincing_

_The twin brothers always had a rivalry_

_always_

_one became the leader  
_

_the other became a low rated shinobi_

_the village had a total of fifty shinobi _

_during the attack only forty were taken account for_

_the twins were identical_

_**Neji's P.O.V**_

I saw them, they were close enough.

In about five minutes we would met up with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

When we came to the clearing Ino went and helped Naruto.

Sai went ahead to help out Sasuke and I took down two of the five Sakura was trying to take down.

Quickly I ran to her grabbed her and hugged her. It was probably the fastest hug ever. Then we continued to battle.

Sakura was exhausted, I could tell she was almost out of chakra.

I tried to go extra fast so we could get this over with. There was only one left now.

"That's Burumaru," Sakura said. "he kidnapped me and believes Sasuke killed his brother and attacked his village." She informed me of everything between her heavy breaths.

We needed to finish this quickly.

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

Geez. It took Shizune almost ten minutes to get here. She was so slow. I had no patience and all I wanted to do was punch something. I was even half expected the battle to be over.

It was just me and Kakashi being led by Akamaru. I ordered Hannabi to Suna to give Gaara some help considering that was our mission in the first place. To help her out we sent Pakkun with her.

We were now close enough that I could see the battle going on. Sakura was hanging in there with the help of Neji. I ran faster than possible and ran to Sakura bringing her into a hug. It was a quick hug and I tried to hug Neji, I missed him actually, but all he did was push me away.

"Let's finish this and go home." I said.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

We were only missing Shikamaru, right now I would even believe that I killed him from before. The ninja were almost defeated.

We only had Burumaru now.

"SAKURA!"

_"Why?"_

_"Because the village deserves more"_

_"But we're brothers. Why would you kill me...Taki"_

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

I didn't yell loud enough, or quick enough. By the time I yelled she was on the ground with a hole in her stomach that went up into her and came out near the bottom of the back of her neck. She was hurt again on my watch. I flew down from the trees and picked her up quickly and running into the woods. She was bleeding heavily. She was unconcious.

Bleeding out. T

he medics who followed us from the Sand. They pushed me away from her. I forced myself on the battle on the field. Leaving my emotions with Sakura.

I came to Neji and Kiba. I saw Ino healing Sai.

Kakashi was over with them waiting for Ino to heal his wound from the previous mission he was on.

It was myself, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto against Burumaru.

"So are you going to hand over Sasuke or should I just kill the rest of you and get it over with?" he asked us. He charged towards us going to slam into Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke stopped him holding the sword, just before it plunged into his chest.

Naruto came from his side with a rasengan ready to hit. He was no match there was way to many of us.

Neji went to hit his pressure points but Burumaru was fast and dodged at the last minute. I tried to use shadow possession but he was to smart to fall for it that easily.

"Just hand him over." he said.

"First, let me explain what really happened." I said. Now everyone was looking at me.

_1 Week Before the Attack on Birch Village_

_"Just because I thought your plan was out in space doesn't mean you had to kill me!." Burumaru said._

_"Mm." Taki smirked. Only Taki didn't look like himself. Behind Taki was ten other shinobi, all dressed in a familiar green jacket, Burumaru could have sworn he saw the jackets some where else before this.  
_

_"Like it?" Taki said gesturing to his appearance. "All of this would have went a lot smoother if you would have just listened to me."  
_

_"You were never fit to lead this village you think to extreme! Always take the most sinister way to go about things" Burumaru yelled to him. Taki, took everything serious and wanted things to go his way. All the time. _

_"Now, which way should I go about his hm? Should I demand money from the Leaf for the compensation of the death of the beloved leader Taki, who was murdered by none other than their shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, or should I ask neighboring villages for revenue since our village is in crisis. I could ask any village I want basically, I could ask them all if I want. Or should I do both brother?" Taki said to Burumaru, who was lying on the ground with blood running from the wound.  
_

_"You asshole! How could you trick people like this?!" Burumaru screamed.  
_

_"Everyone of coarse will believe that you're me...We're twins they have no reason to not trust what they see and what they hear from me." Taki said._

_"Jealously of the Leaf won't get you anywhere you should no by now!"_

_"Hm. Just think of it as a helpful task for all the villages, you really think the villages want the criminal Sasuke Uchiha galloping around. If I demand Uchiha's head on a silver platter just think of the allies that would come flocking to us Brother!" Taki said arguing. "I know what it right. This is the best thing for us."  
_

_"You will come to resent this decision." Burumaru scoffed and held his wound.  
_

_"Hm. I doubt it."_

_The Next Morning_

_"Our beloeved leader, my brother, my best friend, my other half, I fear is dead." Taki who is pretending to be Burumaru shouted.  
_

_The audience that was down below listening to the brother of Taki, Burumaru, they gasped.  
_

_"I'm afraid he was killed, by the murderous plot of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Taki yelled._

_"What will we do now, with no leader!?" yelled a villager.  
_

_"First, we will persecute the killer, know his name, imprint it in your mind, Sasuke Uchiha has done this to our beloved village! The Leaf is the enemy!." Taki yelled. "For my beloved brother Taki, I, Burumaru will take the place of him as your leader."  
_

_Taki left the balcony at which he spoke and went inside the office and saw that Zikoko was in there waiting for him. _

_"Trust me." Taki told a man that was in on the coo, he was a trust shinobi. "This plan will work."_

_"Getting this money is going to be easy, Sasuke Uchiha will be blamed for the crime. All will go well."  
_

"And the man that stands before us right now, is not Burumaru, but Taki." Shikamaru said.

"How could one person possibly figure that out?" Taki asked.

"Well..."

"GAH WE'RE GONNA' BE HERE FOREVER COULD WE JUST AGREE ON THE FACT THAT SHIKAMARU FOUND YOU OUT, YES HE IS THE SMARTEST SHINOBI EVER AND KILL YOU ALREADY!" Kiba yelled. Neji hit Kiba on the head for his sudden out burst. I couldn't help but smile.

"That was for blaming it all on me, for this whole mess." Sasuke said and punched Taki so hard that he was sent flying into the trees behind him. Taki fell to the ground and was leaned up against one of the trees.

"HM. Didn't fight back! Must've been terrified to even move." Kiba said.

"Just seal him already, we'll take him back to the village, I want to go home."

We're going back to Suna now.

Sakura was already on the way to the village.

The medics took her away during the end of the battle.

It was finally over.

* * *

YAY!

The battle is over. Sorry if the action stuff sucked. Not sure how to write that. :/ oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

Remeber three more chapters! (well two and an epilogue)

I Hope the whole Taki thing wasn't so confusing. I tried to make it better.

I really didn't feel like explaining more about the whole Taki and Burumaru thing. So I just had Kiba randomly scream that at the end. :)

See ya' Tomorrow...you guys finally get to know what Neji wanted with Sakura all those chapters ago! Feel like its been forever. In the next chapter there's also some other cool stuff in the chapter you guys will be finding out.  
:)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes**

**This took a while. I had like two doctor appointments today so i didn't get home till like 6:00...and then I didn't start writing till 7  
**

**Boy! Am I tired!  
**

**TOMORROW THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER  
**

**THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT  
**

**THE TWO CHAPTERS I HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO UPDATE FRIDAY 9/28/2012 WILL MOST LIKELY NOW BE SATURDAY 9/29/2012  
**

**AND THANK YOU WILL START EITHER MONDAY OR TUESDAY (10/1/2012) OR (10/2/2012)  
**

**I need to start to finish the Sasuke and Sakura story I started a while ago. So I NEED TO CATCH UP  
**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Read and REVIEW  
**

**Edit1 (Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 13: The First Time We Were a Team

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

I was readmitted to the hospital when we came back to the Sand. I wasn't even fully healed yet. I was in the hospital for two days, and yet Sakura didn't wake up yet.

She was breathing, and looked a lot better. I barely left the hospital. I sent, the others home, besides myself, Sasuke, Nartuo, Kiba and Neji.

Kakashi and Sai argued for a bit but I got them to go home because Tsunade would need them for missions. It was the third day now, Sakura would sometimes twitch and cringe like she was in pain. The wound wasn't large but the medics said that it became infected and she was already in bad shape, she was ill fed and was completely exhausted. She was given more antibiotics and we started taking shifts.

We all needed rest, food, and showers.

Neji was the first to stay with Sakura.

**_Neji's Memory_**

A day after we all got back from the escort, I really needed Sakura's help.

On Ten-Ten's birthday I was going to propose to her. For the past month she had me planning her own surprise birthday party. I really didn't know what ring to get, what to say, or how to do it. I wasn't good at that stuff.

I was going through the village looking all over but before I could find her I found Kiba. I ran to him. He was with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo! Neji!" he yelled when he saw me.

"Have you seen Sakura?" I asked without saying hello to Kiba and the others.

"Ummmmm..." Kiba said taking a moment to think. Which turned into five minutes.

"Well did you!?" I yelled at him. If he kept this up I'd be standing here for another hour.

"Geez. Calm down...never seen you like this before...okay Neji, count to 10." Kiba said putting his hand on my shoulder. "1...2..." he began counting.

"KIBA! Just tell me if you saw her!" I said shoving his hand off.

"Fine, fine!" he said "No I haven't. Why?" he asked.

"I need to ask her for help." I said quickly, I had to get back to my search.

"If I see her I'll let her know!" Kiba yelled walking away. "And calm down would ya'!" Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto walked off in the other direction.

It wasn't for another hour did I find Sakura. Sakura had me calm down and she wouldn't leave with me until I did and then insisted that I take her to get food first.

We walked to a jewelry store she said which was the best in town, probably the most expensive too. _Great_.

"How about this one?" I asked pointing to a gold ring with a large diamond in it in the shape of an oval. I thought it was nice. Weren't girls supposed to like the flashy engagement rings and the bigger the better?

"No." she said shaking her head, like that was the worst possible one I could point to. "Now, think Neji, can you really imagine Ten-Ten wearing that?" she asked me.

"...no...?" I said it more like a question than an answer. I don't know. It looked nice so I thought it was a good choice. I didn't think about how it would look on Ten-Ten. I just thought you picked out a ring and you were on your merry way.

"Now, I see Ten-Ten with a simple, silver ring. Something that wouldn't get in the way." Sakura said.

"THIS ONE." I said spotting something that matched Sakura's description perfectly. Sakura smiled when she saw it and I bought it that day.

_**Gaara's Memory**_

She sat in the small desk in the small office I gave her for the week she was staying here in the village. To be honest around was awkward. I once tried to kill her, and she saved me more than once to repay me for it.

She was here to renew the alliance with the Sand and the Leaf for Tsunade.

I wish I didn't have to deal with her. I didn't know how.

When the final say came of the week Sakura was in my office with the document she and Temari worked on together. I had to sign three scrolls.

One for my record, one for Tsunade and a copy. Two minutes after she walked in Kankuro let in two shinobi from a village I did not know. They asked to see the Kazekage which was a weird question considering Kankuro just showed them where I was. I told them that I was the Kazekage, and they laughed. I wasn't sure why it was funny. But I ignored it.

"Aren't you the one tail, Jinchuriki?" they asked me. I nodded even though I technically wasn't anymore. It was close enough. "Why would they make you the Kazekage?" the one man laughed out.

"Aren't you just some weapon?" the other one asked trying to suppress his laughter, which obviously wasn't working. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura grit her teeth I guess you could say I was used to this kind of torment.

"What do you two want?" I asked still holding my patience with them.

"Well, we'll wait for someone else." one said. Okay whatever. Don't have to waist anymore of my time. All of a sudden my desk shook. Earthquake? We didn't have earthquakes in Suna? Did we? I didn't think we did...hm... The two jumped in front of me and I saw Sakura's fist punched into the desk making a crack. Great now I have to get desk repair.

"Har-!" I wasn't able to get the rest of her name out of my mouth.

"Gaara is perfectly capable of running this village! As well as protecting it! If you two have something worth saying, then say it, other wise get the fuck out." she said with an evil smirk on her face

She was sticking up for me? She must have scarred them because they scrambled out of the room quite fast. She looked to me and smiled.

"Guess it wasn't important."

I think I was more scarred of her that say than amazed by her for sticking up for me.

_**Naruto's Memory**_

This morning was the last day I'd be in Konoha for a while. I didn't tell Sakura I was leaving yet. Mm. I should do that. My backpack was packed with some things I needed and some absolutely the things I needed like ramen.

It was me, and Sai.

When I left my house I started to think, was this really worth it. A couple minutes later I ran into Sakura and we decided to have lunch together. I agreed to go with her to her favorite restaurant. It wasn't what I wanted but, who knows when I would see her again.

"You never want to come here Naruto? What gives?" she asked me.

"Dunno." I responded sipping my tea.

"What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!?" I yelled at her. I didn't want to leave her. That was the truth.

"Naruto, you're acting funny, is there something you need to tell me?" I panicked. Why was she asking? If I left without telling her she would find out eventually that I left and would be angry with me.

"TonightI'mleavingwithSaitogofindSasuke." I said bracing myself to be hit. She started to laugh. Was it funny? Did I miss something?

"What did you just say?"

"TonightI'mleavingwithSaitogofindSasuke." I repeated. I thought it was clear enough.

"Okay, Naruto slow down..." she said with a frown. She was being serious with me now.

"Sai and me are leaving the village tonight to go and find Sasuke." I said bracing myself again. She didn't say anything when I looked over to her she was starring down at her soup.

"Sakura?" she looked up at me now. I started telling her and begging her to come with us so she could save Sasuke with us but she remain silent.

"I love you, and don't you dare die." she said getting up from he seat and leaving the restaurant. She just left, I guess she went home. I didn't see her until the time I left the village when she refused to go with us. and we left her, behind.

_**Sai's P.O.V**_

We left the village a while ago with still no information about Ugly. Kakashi was behind me and in front was Ino. To my side Konohamaru. Behind Kakashi was a Hyuga girl, and Captain Yamato. I really wondered if Ugly was okay.

_**Sai's Memory**_

Ugly, I guess I was going to miss her. I don't know.

Was it normal to miss a friend? I didn't really miss anyone. I guess. I told her that to. And all I got was hit on my head. But then she hugged me.

Maybe I wouldn't miss Ugly.

_**Kakashi's Memory**_

Naruto and Sai were going to leave the village. They didn't know I knew that. But I knew. Late that night I waited till Naruto left his apartment and followed him to the village gates.

Idiots. I swooped down to the two.

"Kakashi-sensei..."Naruto said quietly. And innocently. Sometimes I wondered if he acted like that just to annoy me.

He obviously knew that I knew he was leaving.

"You two are idiots for leaving," I started. "without a captain." I finished. I gave them a smirk but my arms were crossed. They were. They would be killed if they left without me! What kind of captain did they think I was to let them be considered a missing-nin all by themselves and let them head out at me killed.

Not Kakashi Hatake. If they were going to do that, then I will be damn well going with them.

We were just about to leave when Tsunade came, along with Sakura. Was Sakura coming too? Tsundae made sure we wouldn't be classified as missing-nin she said before we left. And Sakura said her goodbyes to us.

I hugged her as her goodbye. I wasn't great at showing my true emotions or expressing how I feel. All I had to say was she better surprise me with all the new stuff she would learn while I was away.

And that she better have surpassed me.

Other wise I wouldn't forgive her.

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

Everything seemed to drag on. Like it was moving to slowly. I needed caffeine, or sugar, or something.

I was a little tired and unfortunately I had no books here with me to pass the time waiting for Sakura.

She had to wake up. Soon.

_**Kiba's Memory**_

"You're the only one I've told!" I yelled to Sakura across the table.

"Kiba! Be quiet! We're in public." she scorned me. Okay maybe I yelled a little louder than necessary and now we were being stared at.

She was with me almost all the time, she should be used to it by now.

"So what do I do?" I asked her.

"Well," Sakura began. "Buy her flowers or something."

"Sakura! SHE OWNS A FLOWER SHOP!" I yelled to her getting impatient.

"KIBA BE MORE QUIET!" she yelled at me. She was one to talk.

I was all nervous that someone besides Sakura heard our conversation.

"What about chocolates?" she asked me.

"That's like telling her shes fat!" I whispered to her. She just rolled her eyes at me. What it was logical.

"I know, how about a love letter?"

"Not good with that stuff." I said shaking my head. She rolled her eyes again.

"Just tell her then!" she said.

"Fine!" I said like a child. I was getting annoyed at the fact she wouldn't help me. "So what should I say?" I asked her. I really didn't know.

"KIBA!" she yelled becoming annoyed with my questions. She deeply sighed and said, "Just ask her on a date to the park and then dinner or picnic."

"Ahhhhh! That sounds good." I said with a smile.

I finally asked Ino out a month later.

_**Shikamaru's Memory**_

When I walked into Tsunade's office Neji and Sakura were inside as well. Why were they here?

"Now could you tell us?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"No, we're still missing one." she said.

Ten minutes later Kiba strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. The four of you will be turned into the village's top ANBU team, Team 0. No one will know of this teams existence. Shikamaru, you are the captain." It took some time to realize the words she just said to me.

Us four? On a team? We were probably the least likely compatible. The hyper active dog lover, the most serious person I ever met, the pink haired violent, emotional, and impatient girl, and me, the laziest person in Konoha. I had a feeling this team wouldn't last long.

"Good, luck, here's your first mission." and she handed me the scroll. A spy mission? We weren't supposed to start until tonight but we decided to have lunch together to get to know each other.

We sat down at a small restaurant in the middle of the village that wasn't really busy. Neji ordered soba noodles, Kiba got curry, Sakura a bowl of vegetables and rice and I got a bowl of soup.

"SO?" Kiba said. "What should we talk about?" both times he opened his mouth there was food inside of it.

"Can you swallow before you talk?" Neji said angrily. He yelled it actually really loud and now we attracted attention.

"Guys be quiet everyone is looking now." Sakura said.

"HE'S THE ONE THAT'S YELLING!" Kiba yelled even louder with food in his mouth.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T TALK WITH YOU MOUTH FULL!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T YELL SO DAMN MUCH!"

"UGH HOW DOES TSUNADE EXPECT ME, OF ALL PEOPLE, TO WORK WITH YOU!"

"SAME HERE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled and hit them both on the head. "You attracting to much attention!"

Neji hit Kiba on the head telling him to swallow before he talked. And Kiba punch Neji in the arm telling him not to yell in his face all the time.

Halfway through our lunch someone came up to us, explaining that Tsunade gave us the wrong scroll and this was our correct mission. The new mission was to take down a group of criminals about a mile out of the village.

There was a total of eight.

Neji took down two already with the help of Sakura.

Kiba however got all bloodied up and fell to the ground.

Sakura ran to him and quickly healed him. Both who were almost killed by a man but I stopped him and killed him.

The rest of the battle Neji not only took down two more but protected Kiba because he got a broken leg.

I myself took out two and so did Sakura. Leaving all eight, dead. Kiba then sealed the bodies even though he still had a broken leg.

And we went back to the village.

We were bloody, bruised, and broken. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

We got to the village and before we made out way to the hospital Tsunade took a picture for us and told us that we should always remember the first time we were a team.

* * *

**Yepp, now you won't know the end till Saturday. I'm sorry. :( BUSY BUSY BUSY!  
**

**However instead of studying for my test tomorrow I wrote this for ya' (which for some reason took three hours)  
**

**So finally figured out what Neji wanted, most likely you had the idea already, so kudos to you!  
**

**I'm so excited for the epilouge, even more than the last chapter. OR MAYBE JUST TO BE DOWN THIS STORY! I'm getting sick of it!  
**

**:)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes**

**Well... this is the last chapter sort of. Still got the Epilogue.**

**It finally ends...FINALLY! (throws confetti into the air and dances)  
**

**I was getting really sick of this story...I tried to make this chapter longer because the first one I had was like 2 paragraphs.  
**

**But then I gave up because i had no idea what else to write...so it's like two more paragraphs longer now.  
**

**Not that it made much of a difference.  
**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own NARUTO  
**

**YAY  
**

**Edit(Monday April 29)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

Before it felt like I was drowning.

But know it was as if I was dead. There was no feeling throughout my body. I felt like I could barely even breathe. When I opened my eyes I looked around, I was still in Suna. I knew that.

Outside was dark and I could hear the wind pressing up against the walls of the building.

There leaning over onto my bed was Shikamaru. He was resting his head on his arms. His ponytail was a mess. He was here, he still cared. I thought he was mad at me and hated me, for the reason I never figured out, but he was here. I raised tried to raise my hand, it felt like a weight tying it down,I ran it through his hair, bringing out his ponytail in the process.

Over the years, I've never seen his with his hair down. I played with his hair and bit more, he looked funny, but in a handsome way. If that made sense. He started to move around and twitch, and then his eyes slowly opened. They were blood shot and there were bags under his eyes. He lifted up his head a bit and just starred at me.

"Sakura..." he said sleepily, he moved closer to me and embraced me in a hug. "I thought you were mad at me.." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I was but, I realized you would be happier. And all I want is for you to be happy." I had no clue what he was talking about. But I just let it go maybe my memory was a little fuzzy.

"But why were you mad?" I asked. He looked at me with a weird expression like I should have known why he was mad.

He was sitting back in the chair he was in and putting his hair back up in a ponytail when he realized it was down.

"I don't know myself, I over heard you talking with Sasuke and I just got angry..." I was more confused now than I was before. He was mad because I called Sasuke my brother? Or that Sasuke called me his sister?

"I don't understand." I said.

"Neither do I!" he yelled getting up from his chair and walking over to the window. "I don't know maybe I...maybe I love you!" he said starring at me. My mind was racing. He loves me?

"I love you too." I told him. It was the only thing that was clear to me right at this time. The only thing I've known for a while.

But never really realized it. Or said it out loud to myself.

"But..you said..." he started to say and he rubbed his head in confusion.

"Okay, what did you hear me and Sasuke talking about?" I asked him. I wanted to know because none of this made any sense.

"You told him you loved him..." he said. "that's why I'm so confused you said you love him but now your telling my that you in love with me!" he said. I didn't no what he was talking about. I did absolutely not love Sasuke. Wait.

"Shikamaru! If your going to eavesdrop listen to the whole thing!" I yelled at him. "I told Sasuke I love him as brother. Nothing more." He walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I gasped. "So that's why you slammed your door! That's what you heard!"

"I was not eavesdropping." he said. Liar.

He was now blushing, he was trying to hide it by looking down at the bed instead of looking up at me. I was sitting up now. I put my hand under his chin and moved his head up so he was looking at me. I leaned in a kissed him on the lips. If I waited for him to kiss me it would have taken forever. I put his arms around my hips bringing me closer into him. His hands were now on my cheeks and he was trying to force me on my back. I wouldn't let him and we broke so we could breathe. This time he kissed me first and his hands moved to my hips. He lifted me up putting me on his lap. My legs open and hugging him. We were getting closer.

"FINALLY!" came a yell from the door, sending my into a heart attack. It was Kiba, and we broke from the kiss.

_**Neji's P.O.V**_

So Kiba did know that they liked each other.

He never ceased to amaze me. We stood in the door way, it finally happened.

"Took them long enough." I said to my best friend.

"Tell me about it!" Kiba said to me. He was smiling with a dumb look on his face. Everything was right now, they were together, Sakura was alive, the team was reunited, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai were back, Kiba was with Ino, and I had Ten-Ten. And everyone was happy.

And the next day we would be leaving for Konoha.

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

It was so hot!

I was tired.

My body ached. And I was not only hungry but thirsty too.

We were only half way home when we stopped to take a break. It was the third day. If it wasn't for Sakura and Shikamaru having so many injuries we wouldn't have to stop so many times. Ugh. I just wanted to get home.

"Hey, Sakura." I said looking towards her. Me and her were at a stream filling up everyone's canteens. "When are you guys getting married?" I said jokingly with a smile. She hit me on the head then making a huge bruise at the top and I cried out in pain, I wasn't expecting.

Now I had an injury as well.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

When we got back to the village, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and myself went to Tsunade.

"ALL FOUR MISSIONS SUCCESS!" Kiba yelled out. I think he was just excited that he finally would get to say that. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Good. Now you four get some time off. How about a month?" she asked. Everyone smiled.

"No." I said. Everyone looked at me with a stare. They looked like they were about to kill me. "Two months. Technically, we already we were having a month off, but you pulled us for a mission. So all of this could have never happened. So two months." The stares turned to happy faces.

"Fine, fine." Tsunade said. Two months off wasn't enough from what we just went through.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes**

**At the end of this you'll be like...OHHHHH that's why this crazy lady named this book A Place to Stay.  
**

**And finally this story is over...  
**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE LAST TIME... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

**Very Very sleepy.**

**I actually had this typed out before I actually was getting ready to update the story. I just ran out of time and had to save it and do it now.  
**

**The Gaara and Sakura story will start Monday/Tuesday...see profile for actual dates!  
**

**Excited...  
**

**I unfortuanly did procrastinate and now do not have the Sasuke and Sakura story done. Or even half way through. :( Or named. :/  
**

**So thanks for reading and enjoy this epilogue, I kinda just threw together. and made it a chapter.  
**

**Edit1 (Monday April 29)**

* * *

Epilogue: A Place to Stay

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

I woke up to a knock at the door. What the fuck could people want right now, at this time.

I was fucking sleeping.

I opened the door and rubbed my eyes. Fucking Naruto...should have guessed.

"What for fucking sake do you want?" I said angrily. He nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"Hinata kicked me out again, could I stay here for the night?" he asked. Suddenly a barking from behind came and ran to Naruto and bit his leg.

I started to laugh. "Good girl Shiroku." Shikroku was a small husky pup that was the size of Akamaru... when he was younger.

"There you are Shikroku!" came a cry from the hall.

Kumi was eight and was the happiest person ever now that she got her ninja dog. She had long blonde hair like her mother and her eyes were identical to mine. Shikroku ran into Kumi's arms and Kumi started to walk down the hall way again.

It's been fifteen years since Naruto and everyone came back. And I now lived with Ino and my daughter Kumi. I no longer was an ANBU, I was a happy jonin that worked in the Sealing Corps. I mostly sealed away criminals and sealed away chakra when asked to. "Night Daddy." she said walking down the hallway. Soon she would become a genin.

"Sorry Naruto, last time Ino freaked out." I said closing the door and going back to bed.

_**Neji's P.O.V**_

Who was knocking?

Was I imagining this?

Ugh.

No I wasn't cause now the twins were awake and crying.

Ten-Ten was now awake as well trying to calm them both down. Hōku and Ōkami , my two twin boys were crying as if a bomb went off and now I was going to lose sleep because of whoever was knocking at the door.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. My nine year old boy was now up as well and getting ready to answer the door.

"Hizashi, go back to bed." I told him and he nodded and walked back up the stairs. He was half asleep. I opened the door. "Naruto?" I said. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he asked. Again. I sighed.

"Naruto, I have new born twins, who wake up at the slightest noise. Ten-Ten needs sleep, I need sleep. And then I closed the door without giving him a direct answer.

"WHO WAS IT!?" Ten-ten screamed.

"NARUTO!" I yelled back up. This became a weekly routine. I wasn't ANBU anymore so I was home more often. I was now just a regular jonin that had a team of two genin and one that was just promoted to chunin. Guy sensei would be proud, but now he was gone with Lee going around the world trying to do god knows what.

Ten-Ten did work every now and again, and was a teacher at the academy for weapons. It seemed to be a normal life.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Mikoto was sleeping next to me. But I was wide awake.

Mikoto my three year old girl wanted to sleep in here because Ruka, he mother and my wife, was out on a mission. Mikoto had short dark blue hair and black orbs for eyes. When I knock came to the door I didn't get up at first I was making sure a cry from the room down the hall didn't erupt from Itachi, my one year old who looked like he could be my brother's twin. After learning about everything my brother did I realized he was only doing it to protect everyone else. I got up from the bed and went to answer the door. It was Naruto.

"No." I said and slammed the door in his face. I was now a jonin and had a team of genin. Most people weren't to happy about that but I proved them wrong. Ruka was an ANBU she only went on one mission a month though. Soon she would be transferred to a team of chunin.

_**Sai's P.O.V**_

I had to paint the sky. I don't know what impulsed me to do it but I got up and sat on the sill of my window and painted.

Tiru was asleep so she didn't mind. My five year wife was silently sleeping in the bed. She had long black hair and her eyelids closed over her green eyes that reminded me of Ugly. Would that be me indirectly calling my wife ugly? Hm.

Tonight was the first night in two weeks that I was home. And Tiru just got home an hour ago from a mission as well. There was now a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Naruto. "Can I stay here tonight Sai?" he asked. Hm. This seemed familiar.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hinata kicked me out," he said with a frown.

"Hm...but you want to stay here. Ah!" I said, I remembered now. "I read this somewhere before...a...sleepover, don't you think we're a little to old for that Naruto?"

"Nevermind." Naruto said and walked away from the apartment. And I closed the door.

_**Kakashi's P.O.V**_

For the past ten minutes Naruto has been outside my door, yelling.

"Kakashiiiiiii Sensaiiiiii!" he would yell every two seconds.

But I put ear plugs in only a few minutes ago. I should have thought of that ten minutes ago. I thought he'd never go away. But he did.

I figured if I just ignored him he would go away.

Silence.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

I was putting my new born baby boy back to sleep for the twelfth time tonight. There was now an annoying knock at the door.

Shikaku was thankfully still asleep. What a drag...what could someone want now? At this time? My daughter, Hana, was thankfully still asleep up stairs, in the room that used to be Neji's. Sakura was asleep in our room still. Which made me thank god again. I just got back from a mission with my genin team and I was exhausted. I opened the door and yawned.

"Naruto! Do you know what time it is!? Go home!" I yelled getting angry that it was just him at the door. I was starting to slowly close it.

"Wait! Shikamaru! You gotta' let me stay here."

"I did the last time, and the time before that. What ever is going on between you and Hinata you got to sort it out. Because I can't keep letting you stay here."

"She keeps having mood swings!" he said to me.

"Well yeah, you don't think Sakura had mood swings?" I asked. Sakura was violent enough when she wasn't pregenant. "Go back home and make Hinata ice cream and everything will be fine." I told him.

"Is that what you did?" he asked me.

"Well, no." I said. Sakura would actually apologize for her mood swings. "Sorry, Naruto, you can't stay. Shikaku would keep you up all night anyway." I said closing the door.

Naruto's P.O.V

Geez. Wouldn't anyone let me stay. I frowned the past fifteen years meant nothing to them! I wasn't going home, I didn't want have anymore objects thrown at me. Minato my oldest son, a six year old, was used to it and would actually comfort Kushina, my second child. My third Jiraya who was new to the whole crazy pregnant lady thing would somehow just sleep through it. I was tired and I hated walking around the village at night. Couldn't anyone let the Hokage stay with them?

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHH**

_NARUTO WAS MY INSPIRATION FOR THE TITLE. BEFORE I HAD SOMETHING WEIRD LIKE 4 MOST WANTED, I DIDN'T LIKE IT AND THEN WHEN I WROTE THE EPILOGUE I THOUGHT OF A PLACE TO STAY AND LOVED IT. SO THANKS NARUTO FOR BEING KICKED OUT BY HINATA!_**  
**

**I HAD TROUBLE NAMING THEIR CHILDREN. **

**MOST OF THEM I MADE UP AND NEJI'S TWINS NAME MEANS _Hawk(__Hōku__)_ AND _WOLF(_****_Ōkami)_ Uh. The Hawk Kiba summons and i really didn't want to have his kid named dog or mean dog, so wolf seemed better.  
**

**THE EASIEST CHIDREN TO NAME WAS DEFINITELY NARUTO'S BECAUSE SO MANY OF HIS FAMILY MEMBER PEOPLE DIED... :(  
**

**SASUKE WAS ALSO NOT VERY DIFFICULT...BECAUSE I NAMED HIS DAUGHTER AFTER HIS MOTHER AND THEN GAVE UP AND NAMED HIS SON ITACHI. MOSTLY BECAUSE ITACHI IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. :) ONLY THING DIFFICULT WAS HIS WIFE...QUESTIONABLE  
**

**KIBA I JUST MADE UP A NAME, AS DID I WITH SHIKAMARU'S DAUGHTER, **

**I ALSO MADE A WIFE FOR SAI...I STILL CAN'T IMAGINE HIM HAVING A WIFE BUT...I GAVE HIM ONE BECAUSE I LOVE SAI TOO :) NO KIDS FOR SAI...NOT SURE HOW THAT WOULD GO...  
**

**KAKASHI I DID NOTHING TO. I REALLY CAN'T SEE HIM HAVING ANY REALTIONSHIP WITH ANYONE EXCPET HIS BOOKS IN WHICH THAT DOESN'T COUNT. I WISH I WROTE MORE ABOUT KAKASHI BUT HE'S ALWAYS SHORT AND TO THE POINT. AND I DON'T REALLY HAVE A GRASP ON WHAT IS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD...NOPE...NOT A CLUE...BUT I LOVE HIM  
**

**DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO TSUNADE I JUST MADE NARUTO THE HOKAGE...SHE STEPPED DOWN FROM THE TITLE LET'S LEAVE IT AT THAT...  
**

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU COME TO READ MY NEW STORY :)_  
**


End file.
